Residaioh Evil
by R.O.TR
Summary: Yukari Tanizaki. Minamo Kurosawa. Kagura. Kimura. Masaaki Ohyama. The few remaining survivors must escape from the hell that exists below a small Japanese Village. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_This is a mix of Resident Evil one, the first resident evil film, Azumanga Daioh and my own ideas._

R.O.TR foolishly presents:

**Residaioh Evil**

17th March 2003

Reports of odd threatening creatures on outskirts of the village of Tano of the Kochi prefecture. Calls stop shortly after the arrival of an unmarked black helicopter.

21st March 2003

Media reports upon the horrific killing of a family. Reports suggest a cannibalistic element to the crime.

1st April 2003

Several more grisly murders occur. With an estimated population of just over 3200 the number of murders is shockingly high.

4th April 2003

Shortly after receiving word of a call to a crime scene, all outside communications to the local law authority and village are lost. With uncertainty over the situation, the capital city of the Kochi Prefecture turns to the capital city Tokyo for help.

5th April 2003

Tokyo dispatches S.T.A.R.S Team Alpha and Bravo to the city of Kochi.

8th April 2003

Contact with Team Bravo is lost. Team Alpha is dispatched to retrieve Bravo and discover what is actually happening. A six person team and one pilot are sent to try and finally find answers.

-

Chapter 1

Yukari Tanizaki groaned and leant back, grumbling as her head rested against the hard metal of the vibrating helicopter. Shaking her head she turned to fellow S.T.A.R.S member and best friend Minamo Kurosawa.

"Can you believe this crap?" she growled.

"What do you mean?" replied Minamo. "What's crap?"

"That the damn Bravo team couldn't do their jobs. Now we get to go in there and sweep up all the mess. What fun this is going to be."

"We have a duty to fulfil Yukari."

"My duty was to get thoroughly drunk at the pub next to the hotel we'd been put in Nyamo" replied Yukari. "Instead I'm here on this damn helicopter flying to some tiny village. We'll be lucky to find a proper pub or off license."

"Drinking isn't the only important thing" said an increasingly aggravated sounding Nyamo.

"It is when you're out here" said Yukari, "Much better to get drunk, let all the boredom pass as a multi coloured blur."

"Ok everyone listen up" called out Captain Sadamoto, doing his best to stand up as the helicopter shook. "I know most of you aren't happy to be out here. It seems Bravo Team can't do their jobs so we're sent out to fix their mistakes and take care of them. According to reports prior to the loss of communications, some very weird shit was happening in this place. I want you to all be on guard, keep a watch out and no fuck ups ok?"

"Sure thing" replied Kubo, resident otaku and second most experienced member of the team.

"But what the hell are we dealing with?" asked Yagi, the youngest member of the team. "Whatever is out there could easily have killed Bravo Team."

"We don't know that for sure" replied Sadamoto, wiping his thin black moustache. "As far as we know this has been a simple loss of communication, and we are being sent in to help Bravo with the clean up mission."

"And just what are we planning on cleaning up?" asked Obata, the final member of the team. He leant forward, brushing his long brown hair out of his face. "What manner of hostiles are down there?"

"We aren't entirely sure; it was Bravo's mission to find that out. With them not reporting back, it's now up to us to do it" said Sadamoto. "What is it Tanizaki?" he asked as Yukari stuck up a gloved hand.

"Did those jerks actually do anything?"

"Well, they managed to get lost out here."

---

"Koiwai, get us lower to the ground" said Sadamoto through the microphone, the pilot unable to hear him otherwise over the sound of the helicopters powerful engine.

"Sure thing" replied the pilot, Sadamoto gripping a railing as the helicopter began to descend, moving closer to the ground.

"Everyone suited up and ready?" called out the officer.

"As ready as I'll ever be" called out Yukari unenthusiastically.

"That's good enough for me" replied Sadamoto sliding open the side helicopter door. "Something could be out there waiting for us, so be prepared" he warned.

He and Obata jumped out first, Obata weighed down slightly by the large weapon he carried. Minamo followed, Yukari getting stuck behind Yagi. She started to look annoyed, having had to wait all of five seconds.

"This is my first ever mission" he said to her.

"Well good for you. Now go" she said pushing him out, the man landing flat on his face. Yukari climbed down out of the helicopter finally followed by Kubo. Yukari stayed close to Minamo as they walked through the waist high grass in the darkness.

"What's the matter, scared?" asked Minamo.

"No Nyamo, I just want to use you as a human shield" replied Yukari. She followed after Sadamoto as Minamo glared at her.

"Mr Sadamoto, do you really need me to hang around here?" crackled the pilot's voice over the walkie-talkie. "I've got a young girl staying in a hotel all on her own at the moment."

"Get going Koiwai. Head back for about Midday tomorrow, we should be done by then."

"Good luck."

The group stood as the helicopter slowly began to rise. The pilot waved at them from behind the cockpit window and then it began to move away. Silence fell over the team. The team gathered around Sadamoto.

"We are looking for six Bravo team members and one helicopter with pilot. The helicopter never returned to the temporary base, so it's out here somewhere…"

"Yo, Sadamoto, I think I've found it" said Kubo pointing to his left. The group turned and saw the faint outline of a bulky shape.

"Yagi, Obata keep a watch. Kubo look out for hostiles, Kurosawa, Yukari you're with me."

"Fine by me" said Yukari. Much better then going out on her own in the darkness.

The three slowly walked towards the helicopter, trudging through the muddy ground. Yukari sat listening to the splashes of muddy water and squelching noises.

"I am really glad I didn't decide to wear my new boots" she commented. "What was that?" she asked as Sadamoto grumbled something.

Yukari and Sadamoto pulled out torches, Sadamoto pulled open the buckled door, Yukari training a shotgun on the door as cracked glass scattered across the floor. Sadamoto leant in, holding up the torch. The pilot lay in his chair, his throat a ragged red mass. His hands had torn fingers, small bone sprouting out of the skin, fingers bent back over the knuckles. The green uniform was torn, greying intestines strewn across his lap. And the smell!

"Could this be because of the crash?" asked Yukari, poking her head in through one of the broken windows.

"There's no bodies in the back, I'm not sure what happened here" said Sadamoto.

Both Yukari and Sadamoto pulled out of the helicopter as gunshots filled the air.

"What was that?" said Yukari to Minamo.

"Gunshots."

"I know that jackass" replied Yukari, "But from where?"

"Sounded like over there" she said pointing.

"That'd be either Yagi or Obata" said Sadamoto. "The boy has probably just let nerves get a hold of him, stupid idiot."

A loud howl filled the air. Minamo shivered slightly.

"Well, that didn't sound like nerves" said Yukari smugly. Gunshots rang out ago.

"We have to go regroup" said Sadamoto. "Something's out here."

_Authors note: I had a random inspiration to do this. This is actually returning to my roots, as my first published fanfic was a crappy M-rated zombie story._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yagi gripped hold of his pistol, desperately turning as he tried to see what was making the low growling sounds he'd heard. Something bad was out here and it was hunting him. He was certain of that. But he couldn't see a damn thing out here.

"Yagi!" he heard Obata call out.

"I'm over here!" he yelled back.

He turned and felt as something landed on his back, jaws digging down into his shoulder. He screamed out as a chunk of flesh was ripped out. He felt blood spilling down his shirt and he spun around. He felt his legs give way and he fell to the floor, his weapon falling out of reach. He paused as a foul smelling air past over him. He looked up and saw amber eyes looking down at him. And another pair. He screamed out as jaws leant down towards his face. His screaming stopped as his throat was ripped out, blood spurting across his face and the ground. He reached out feebly as the jaws closed around his face.

"Did you hear that?" asked Kubo as the five members of the team rejoined.

"A scream, definitely sounded like Yagi" said Obata.

"Yagi? Yagi are you out there?" asked Sadamoto over the walkie-talkie. No reply. "Damn it Yagi can you hear me?"

He paused as a low threatening growling was heard. Yukari smelt something rotten, dying flesh. A loud snarl scared her and then she turned to the others.

"Move!" called out Sadamoto, "Go, get out of the grass and into cover" he said.

Yukari didn't need to be asked twice, sprinting away, followed by Kubo and Minamo. Sadamoto held his pistol and followed the group. Obata turned away and held up his weapon- the South Korean Daewoo K3. He unleashed a quick burst of heavy gunfire, before turning, running as fast as he could carrying the weapon.

"Where the hell are we going?!" called out Yukari to Sadamoto who was behind her and catching up.

"I don't know, we just need to get to some cover!"

"Look, a house" called out Kubo, "We can get in there!"

"That's not a house, that's a bloody mansion" muttered Yukari as they rushed towards the large building. The unseen creatures raced after the small group of soldiers as they tried to reach the house. Yukari swore and turned, releasing a blast from her shotgun. She didn't hit anything but it certainly made her feel better. She fired once more, holding up her hands in apology as she narrowly missed Obata. She promptly turned and continued sprinting.

---

Slowly the room began to come into focus as she groaned and held up her head. She placed her hands down on the polished floor and slowly pushed herself up, standing up and wobbling slightly as she moved forwards. She glanced down.

"Ack!"

She found herself completely naked. Despite being the only person in the room she automatically covered herself and slowly moved across, sticking out a hand and grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. This place was huge! Just where was she? She turned, thinking she'd heard something. Nothing there. This whole place seemed empty. She was in some gigantic mansion. Why was she here? Why was she the only one around?

She found herself on the second floor, walking past a flight of stairs. A wide foyer was below. She walked past it, following an automatic route, despite not fully knowing where she was going. She pushed open the door and stepped into the room. An athletic sports-like pair of shorts and a T-shirt rested on the bed. She slowly changed into them, the towel resting on the bed. A small piece of paper ripped from a notepad rested on a desk. _Holiday soon! Hooray! _

She walked away, leaving the room, and barefooted walked down the carpeted stairs. A pair of shoes were strewn at the bottom. They fitted her- that was lucky. She paused as she heard footsteps. She knew she'd heard something that time, it wasn't just her imagination. She turned and ran up the stairs as a man suddenly appeared running towards her. She had to get out of there, who knew what that man wanted or why he was here.

"Hey stop!" called out the man, the girl ignoring him and running up the stairs. She was certain the bedroom door had a lock, she could just...

"Kagura please wait!" he yelled. Kagura paused. The man knew her name. He ran up the stairs and placed his hand on her shoulder. She gripped it tightly, the man groaning as he heard something crack lightly.

"Who are you?" asked Kagura, not releasing her grip.

"It's me Kagura, Officer Kimura" replied the bespectacled man. Only now did she recognize the police uniform. She slowly released her grip, and the man grabbed hold of her.

"Come on Kagura, we have to get out of here now" he said.

"Did you just cop a feel?" she asked. She was certain he had.

"That's not important right now" replied Kimura. "We have to get moving, something bad is out here."

Following the man Kagura ran down the stairs. Both stopped as the door handle moved. Kimura pulled out his regulation pistol and watched as a group of armed man and woman entered the building, slamming the door shut behind them. A silence fell across the room as one of the soldiers stared directly at Kimura, who stared back in wide mouth surprise.

Kagura watched as one of the men pointed towards Kimura.

"Lower your weapon now!" he called out.

"I'm a law offi…"

"We are a governmental military group, drop your weapon now!" said the man. Kimura nodded and slowly placed the gun on the floor. One of the other men rushed over and pushed Kimura down on the floor handcuffing him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he protested.

"We can't leave any risks that may compromise the mission."

"I'm a police officer for Christ's sake."

"I am truly sorry" said the man who had spoken first, "But for now you remain like this." He looked up at Kagura, who backed away slightly. "Who are you?"

Kagura held up her hands. "I don't know, I just woke up and I was here…"

"You live here?" he asked walking across to her.

"I don't know, I just woke up here."

"I am Sadamoto" said the man, trying to appear non threatening. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagura, apparently" she replied, shaking slightly. "I don't know what's going on."

"Hey Yukari…on seconds thoughts Minamo get over here" said Sadamoto. One of the women walked across to him. "Just keep an eye on her ok, we can't leave her on her own in this situation."

"Yes sir. Why did you choose me?" she added whispering.

Sadamoto smiled. "Obata and Kubo aren't exactly the best, and Yukari would kill her before look after her" he said. "You are the best one for the job- as usual."

"Thank you sir."

"Come on Miss Kagura, down here, you are ok now" said Minamo. "I'm Minamo Kurosawa."

"You know, she was ok when she was with me too" muttered Kimura.

Kagura slowly walked down the few remaining steps. All these people with guns, what was going on? What had she gotten into?

Sadamoto moved away from the two and crouched down in front of Kimura. "She doesn't know much about what's happening. Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah I know some stuff- but I'm mostly in the dark just like you. Some really weird stuff has happened out here."

"I want you to tell me what happened" said Sadamoto.

"Yeah, I can do that" said Kimura looking up at the man. "I can tell you what I know- but I don't know if it's very much."

"Good. Yukari, block up that front door, Kubo, Obata secure the building."

_Authors note: In my stories so far Yomi and Kagura have been the most ignored of the Azu girls, so I decided to have Kagura as my protagonist in this tale._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kimura, still handcuffed sat down awkwardly in a leather chair, Sadamoto choosing to remain standing. Kagura had chosen to follow Kimura, Minamo following her. Sadamoto paced in front of Kimura. Finally he stopped. Kagura sat across from the two men. From the Sadamoto mans expression she could tell that something had happened here, something bad. Something that required five armed soldiers.

"Mr Kimura, are you aware of any strange happenings around this area?"

"Strange? There's definitely been some strange stuff recently. Horrifying stuff. A few of our townspeople were killed- and eaten slightly, they said the victims had had chunks ripped from them. I'd call that strange."

"So what, some kind of cannibalistic cult?" asked Sadamoto.

"We hadn't exactly come up with what we thought was happening here" replied Kimura. "Two of my fellow officers were called out to a crime, we didn't see them. I had to go out and investigate the communications going down. It was then I noticed the small group- they were dressed like you, had weapons. I saw them come into this building. I called for backup, didn't get an answer. I waited, then entered. I didn't see them anywhere."

"You say they were dressed like us?"

"That is correct."

"Five men, one woman?" asked Sadamoto, moving forwards. Kagura guessed that must be who this man was looking for.

"Yes, that's right."

"Sounds like Team Bravo" said Sadamoto to Minamo who nodded. "So what happened then?"

"I started to explore, then I spooked myself, and well kind of knocked myself out. I woke up about an hour ago. I was out for around six hours I think. A short while ago having woke up, I heard something, and then found Kagura. You turned up and now I'm here."

"So Bravo came into here" said Sadamoto aloud. "We lost radio contact with them over nine hours ago. That includes over six hours in here. Where they hell are they?"

Kagura sat in confusion. She'd vaguely remembered a faint feeling of horror, but she couldn't remember from where, or why. And this talk was confusing her. Why was there two soldiers standing in the room with her, and a police officer who's face seemed slightly familiar? She'd was vulnerable, no memory no one she was certain she could trust. She jumped slightly as the door swung open and a man with long brown hair and the large gun stepped inside.

"What is it Obata?" asked Sadamoto.

"We've found someone from Bravo Team sir."

"And?"

"You should probably come with me sir."

Sadamoto nodded and followed Obata. Despite Minamo's protests Kagura stood up and followed the two men. Minamo mumbled something in complaint and then followed the girl, leaving Kimura straining to get up out of the chair, arms handcuffed behind him.

"A little help please?" he called out as the door slowly closed.

Kagura kept up with the two men, but hung back slightly so they wouldn't notice her and send her back. They rushed along a long narrow corridor, worn and slightly yellowing wallpaper the only decoration on the walls. Kagura paused as they reached a window, and she slowly stared out into the darkness. Something stared back at her.

"Just ignore it" whispered Minamo, the two sprinting to catch up with the men.

"Kubo and I were searching this area when we spotted a faint trail of blood. We found a man inside the small room, he was one of our own. I'm not quite sure which member it is."

"What do you mean?" asked Sadamoto.

"You should see for yourself sir."

Obata stopped and slowly walked into a room with an open door, making sure to step over the blood that was on the floor. It hadn't soaked the carpet, just a faint trail, but it had still stained and it was instantly recognizable what it was. Kagura slowly sneaked up to the door and peeked into the room.

A thin man, apparently named Kubo, was crouched down, looking over the body of a heavyset man dressed in the same uniform as him. A similar emblem was attached to one of the bloodstained sleeves. The thick arms were a deep purple colour and slightly swollen, a faint yellow ooze seeping out from tiny wounds. Kubo touched one of the arms with a gloved hand and turned, looking up to his commanding officer.

"It's like poking a water balloon" commented Kubo.

Kubo moved out of the way as Sadamoto stepped towards the body. He leant down and brushed black hair off of the face. Kagura turned away, disgusted. The face was a deep purple, swollen to such an extent the eyes could no longer be seen, the lips puffy. Bloody yellow pus oozed out from puncture wounds as Sadamoto brushed the face when moving the hair. Sadamoto leant down and picked up a small object.

"Looks like our friend liked to record things" said Sadamoto. He clicked the play button.

"_We have heard strange things but seen nothing. We believe the helicopter may have crashed. We heard something when we entered this building…This building is strange, this is not just residential…We found a card numbered 0676, it appears to be a code." _There was a faint silence before spluttered coughing could be heard. _"We…gah, we found thick steel doors…they seem to lead somewhere…we were chased by those damn things. Th-they pissed me off, I tried to kill them. They seemed so small, but even now I know I'm dying…the others have gone inside. I didn't tell them what happened to me. They say something about a train, about a giant underground structure…" _The voice stopped, merely replaced by a faint sound of static.

Sadamoto stood up, holding the small recording device, and walked back along the corridor, followed by the others. He stepped through the wooden doors to find Kimura slumped in his seat, having given up trying to stand up. He stepped back across to Kimura, slipping the small recorder into one of the pouches on his jacket.

"What do you know about this place?" he asked the man.

"Huh? Well not much, this place has been around for ages. I've never really heard of anyone actually owning it, never had any calls to come here."

"Anything strange? Out of the ordinary?"

"Well there are some people who say that this place houses some secret government project, that quite a few people who live here work in that place. We all thought it was a load of crap, you couldn't fit two hundred people into this house and do work."

"Anything else?"

"There was some guy who claimed to have been fired from Umbrella Corporation. Now why would a worldwide company like that be in a tiny place like this? He kept on going on about a giant underground lab, how he'd tell the world about stuff. Poor guy got hooked on whisky, haven't seen him for a while." Kimura paused. "Why do you ask?"

"According to one of my compatriots, there is a giant underground facility beneath our feet" replied Sadamoto.

Kimura laughed. "What?" He slowly stopped laughing. Kagura knew that Sadamoto believed something was beneath their feet. She also felt that the man would very soon be going there. Her feeling proved to right.

Sadamoto gripped hold of his walkie-talkie. "Yukari, get back here. We're moving out soon. We have located the position of Bravo Team and we are moving in to investigate."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sadamoto led the way as the team marched along the hallway. Kagura stuck close to Minamo as they walked in single file along the narrow corridors. Kimura stood between Obata and Kubo protesting as he followed the heavily armed Obata.

"Hey, I'm not an army guy, I'm just a police officer for a small village" he called out, "I'm not some infiltration expert."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come with us" said Kubo, walking behind Kimura.

"But why? Why can't Kagura and I leave, head back to the police station and wait there."

"You'll be lucky if there's a police station left" commented Obata.

"And besides you really don't want to go out there" said Kubo. "Some bad shit is out there."

"What do you mean?"

"We had six team members when we landed here" said Kubo, "Now there are five of us."

"He was the youngest one, just his first mission" said Obata almost sadly.

"So there's something out there?" asked Kimura, "And there's probably something in here too? Why are we still here? Why not just secure that front room and hold tight?"

"The helicopter isn't arriving until Midday tomorrow so we can't go anywhere anyway" said Kubo. "And given the situation, that's probably the only way out of here."

"So what, I just stay around with you?" asked Kimura.

"That's right" said Kubo, "You and that little girl friend of yours."

"I'm not his girlfriend" spoke up Kagura, "I hope."

"That's not what I meant" said Kubo.

"Quiet down back there" said Sadamoto in a stern manner. "We don't know what is out here, so we can't afford to give our position away."

"Sorry about that" apologized Kubo.

Kagura continued walking, annoyed as the group fell into silence. With nothing to distract her, she felt the fear and apprehension slowly returning as this group of people slowly led her into the unknown. They didn't know what was down there, had no clue what dangerous creatures could be waiting. Apparently another team had gone missing in this place. They were following the recording, investigating it- how did they know they weren't making the same mistakes as the team before them. How could she know she would even see tomorrow?

"Don't worry, we know what we are doing" said Minamo.

"Well most of us do" said Yukari, "But I wouldn't be so sure about Nyamo."

"Just ignore her" whispered Minamo.

Sadamoto stopped in front of a door. It appeared to have been kicked in earlier, the wood splintered, but had since been pulled shut and secured. Kagura guessed this _other _team had gone through here- and she was just a normal civilian…she thought. Sadamoto gripped his pistol and turned to the others.

"There might be something out there so get ready" said Sadamoto. The others nodded.

"Just stay back a bit" said Minamo to Kagura.

"Yeah, don't get in the way" added Yukari, Minamo frowning.

Sadamoto leant back and kicked the door open, the wooden door flying open and smashing into the wall. He stepped inside and paused, seeing nothing. He turned to the others.

"We move carefully" he said.

Minamo and Yukari followed Sadamoto. Kagura fell back and allowed Obata to enter the room. She joined Kimura, and the two entered with Kubo. Kubo glanced around.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" asked Yukari.

"I hear it too" said Kagura. A weird sound, a faint buzzing. The noise started to get louder, and more annoying. She glanced around- where was that noise coming from. And why wouldn't it stop, it was bugging the hell out of her now.

"Something's coming" said Obata.

"Oh crap" muttered Yukari as from a crack in the wall dozens of wasps sped towards them, buzzing angrily.

"Get going" shouted Sadamoto, "Move now" he said, running down the corridor, and down a small set of stairs. The others followed, stepping in front of thick steel doors. Kagura turned back anxiously as the buzzed around over head, many flying past. One landed on her, Kimura brushing it away.

"Open the fricking door" said Yukari.

Sadamoto typed the small code into the control panel and the steel doors slowly opened. The man stepped back.

"Go, get in there now" he called out, waiting for the others to go through the doors. As Kubo passed him, he went through the doors, closing them from the other side. A few wasps made the way through and he crushed them under his boots. "I bloody hate wasps" he said.

"Hey Sadamoto, you should see this" said Yukari, poking him on the shoulder.

Kagura leant against a small polished marble wall that overlooked a flight of stairs that led down to a lower level. The room was large, but a blank wall greeted her. A set of rails sat at the bottom of the room, a large train sitting still. Lights on the walls were still on, but the train was dark. She didn't know if it would work.

"Something about a train" she muttered, reciting what the recording had said.

"So what now?" asked Obata.

"This place seems secure. Looks like we get on that train and go deeper into this place."

"So you're just going to explore?" asked Kimura. "I don't suppose there's any chance I could just sit here and wait for you to come back?"

"Not a chance" said Sadamoto.

They ran down the stairs, Kimura unenthusiastically alongside Kagura, who was just as hesitant as the man. She was certain these soldiers had no idea of what they were about to get themselves into. They marched and stepped up onto the train through the open door.

"There doesn't seem to be any power to the train" said Minamo.

"Yukari, Obata get power back to this thing."

The two vanished. Kagura slowly stepped back as the soldiers did…well soldier activities she guessed. She traipsed along the cold looking carriage, stopping in front of a thin metal door. Kubo appeared beside her.

"There could be something in there. Just stay back" he said, pointing his rifle at the door as he slowly pulled it open. Both jumped back in surprise as something fell forward, a figure smacking down on the floor in front of them. Kagura recognized it as a man.

"Ow, jeez" said the guy rubbing his head. He slowly turned and looked up at the two people in front of him. Kagura saw a black haired man with glasses.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The question is, who are you?" asked Kubo. "I'm holding the gun, so you get to answer first."

"I'm Masaaki Ohyama" said the man, rubbing his head. "And I've now got a really bad headache."

Kagura guessed that was due to the whole falling straight onto his face just a minute ago. She stood back as the man slowly stood up. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him, and again he seemed vaguely familiar. He stumbled slightly, Kubo leaning out to support him.

"What's going on down there?" called out Sadamoto.

"We've found another survivor" called back Kubo.

"Get back here" said Sadamoto as the lights suddenly turned on, the train juddering beneath their feet. "We are about to explore this place."

Kagura felt faint vibrations as the train began to move forwards. They were going in now. And she was coming with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagura sat back, leaning against the wall as the train hurtled along the tracks. Odd sounds of screeching, faint cracking and a host of disorientating sounds could be heard. Kimura appeared to look worried like her, the new person Ohyama holding his head in pain as the loud noises continued. Kubo stood reading a volume of Hellsing, hardly moving as the train shook.

"What do we know about this place?" asked Minamo.

"Not a damn thing" replied Sadamoto. "As far as our commanding officers are aware, this place doesn't seem to exist."

"So we have no idea what's down there?" asked Minamo.

Sadamoto nodded. "All we know is that Bravo Team should be down there."

"Then why the hell are we going there?" asked Yukari. "Don't you think it's a bit stupid to just waltz into the unknown?"

"I agree" added Kimura.

"Shut up, I wasn't asking you" said Yukari.

"I was just saying Miss Tanizaki" replied Kimura.

"And I wasn't asking…"

Kagura sat as the two older people argued. She turned and saw Kubo sigh, slowly closing his book. He placed it in one of his larger trouser pockets and glanced across at the arguing soldier and police officer.

"We're here" he said as the train slowly came to a stop.

Kagura turned in shock and then backed away as the steel door behind her hissed and opened automatically. There was a faint beep.

"_Welcome. We at Umbrella Corporation welcome you, and would like to thank all of our workers for their contribution to the continued world wide success of Umbrella." _

"Isn't that nice" said Kubo, "A welcome message."

The team disembarked, Obata and Sadamoto leading the way. Yukari jumped off, Minamo leading Kagura and the still handcuffed Kimura. Kubo was the last to leave. He secured the train door, closing it- just in case anything was present on the train. Kagura sensed that some of the team were slightly unsure about this. Yukari and Minamo seemed uncertain, Kubo took a lot of time to check nothing was hiding within the station behind them. From what she was aware, a fellow team had disappeared down here. That was plenty of reason to worry. Five armed and trained soldiers just vanishing.

"Hey Sadamoto I've found someone" called out Obata calmly.

Kagura chose to follow Minamo, joining Sadamoto. Kimura was much happier to stay around Kubo and Yukari in a secured area. They joined Obata, standing beside a woman who was soaked in blood. A trail led from a set of thick open metal doors.

"Minamo, can we save her?" asked Sadamoto.

"I don't know" replied Minamo, "She's suffered heavy blood loss."

"Don't go there!" said the woman reaching out and gripping Sadamoto's leg.

"What's wrong?" asked Minamo crouching down.

"There was…accident. People dead. Soldiers like you turned up. I-I helped them."

"What happened to the soldiers?" asked Sadamoto.

"They didn't listen…Red Queen still active. It sealed doors, trapped them down there" said the woman, struggling to breathe. She clenched her fists. "With the…Queen in place all defence systems of the hive are in place."

"What is this Queen you speak of?" asked Sadamoto, desperate to get answers before the person died.

"The control centre of the Hive. A highly advanced computer…monitors the entire laboratory."

"Looks like Kubo has something to do" said Sadamoto.

"Please, try to stop moving" said Minamo, "I can help."

The woman smiled weakly. "It was a miracle I lasted this long." Her head slowly slumped back, eyes rolling into her head.

Kagura slowly moved away as Minamo gently placed the woman on the floor, closing her eyes. She dusted down her hands and stood up. Kagura didn't like this. People killed, a team of trained soldiers missing, some kind of defence system. Perhaps the team might decide not to go into this _Hive _place. She didn't want to venture into that place- and she couldn't go back alone.

"Move up" called out Sadamoto to the waiting team members. Yukari gripped hold of Kimura tightly and pulled him along, while Kubo walked alongside Ohyama in a much more civilised manner.

"What now then?" asked Yukari.

"We're moving in" said Sadamoto. "We've received confirmation that our team was located with this place." He pointed at Kubo. "We're going to have a special job for you" he said.

"I look forward to it" replied Kubo.

"Come on, lets get moving now" said Sadamoto, marching up to the open steel doors.

"What about the woman?" asked Minamo.

"She's dead" said Sadamoto. "She stays here. When we get back we can think about what to do."

Kagura gave the body one last look as they slowly walked away. That was another dead person. To go with the loss of this teams sixth member, and whoever was within that place. She looked towards Minamo who waited for her to join up. Slowly the group climbed the marble stairs, passing through the large doorway. Kagura was uncertain, paranoid they'd suddenly close and crush them. She guessed she might have watched too many horror films recently.

They passed by what must have been a reception desk once, paper strewn across the floor, a telephone cord wrapped around a torn chair. They reached shatterproof glass doors that had a steel pole wedged between them. Kubo tried shoving it, Yukari pushing him out of the way and trying to push the doors open. She yelled and looked at the lifeless metal pole furiously before finally giving up. She turned around to the others and shrugged.

"I guess we don't go that way then" stated Kubo. "So what now?"

"Follow in other people's footsteps" said Ohyama pointing.

"What?" asked Yukari.

"You said there was another team down here- I can't see anyone here" he said. He pointed towards a thick door, barely noticeable from the wall, a thin crack giving away its position. A bag rested beside it. "That bag looks just like the ones all of you have."

"So we go that way?" asked Kagura.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go that way?" asked Kimura. "It didn't seem to do your friends much good" he said. "It may be dangerous."

"This whole place is dangerous" said Sadamoto. "And we have a task to do."

Obata prodded the door open with his weapon. He turned to the others.

"It's just an empty room" said the man.

"So another dead end?" asked Yukari.

"Nope. There's a door at the end, and there's some control panel sitting in here."

"Kubo, we have your first job" said Sadamoto.

"I'm on it."

Kubo sprinted up to join Obata, the two stepping inside, the others following behind them. Sadamoto pushed the door shut behind them.

"This is a rescue and research mission. We must find all survivors and find out what the hell happened here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well boss, it looks like I'm going to have to try and open the doors from here" said Kubo, seating himself in the leather chair behind the large control panel. "You do know I have no idea what to do."

"Just try."

"Are you sure about this Commander?" asked Obata.

"What's the matter, getting cold feet?" joked Yukari.

Obata's facial expression didn't change. "The other team failed their mission with the help of an employee here. They knew the traps to avoid and still haven't returned."

"Do any of you even know what is down there?" asked Kagura.

"Don't worry, apart from Yukari we all know how to be careful and take care of ourselves" replied Minamo.

"That is true" called out Kubo, ducking beneath one of the screens as Yukari glared at him. Kagura turned to Kimura who merely shrugged (as well as he could while handcuffed).

The group shortly fell into silence, the only sound to be heard being Kubo tapping on the keyboard. Just like Yukari, Kagura found herself getting annoyed by the noise as it continued. She felt the annoyance and fear growing as she merely stood there, dependant upon people she didn't know.

"Success!" called out Kubo suddenly. "This wasn't so difficult, I don't think it was meant to be. It seems to control an alternate entrance into this place- probably automated in case of fire."

In silence the door across from the team slowly began to open. Kagura saw a bag sitting just beyond the open door. Obata cautiously walked across to it as Kubo downloaded something onto a small USB stick, placing it in a tiny handheld computer like device. She'd have to ask him where he got it.

"Empty" said Obata holding up the bag.

"Lets go" said Sadamoto, "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave."

"Thank God for that" called out Yukari, grinning nervously as Sadamoto glared at her. He didn't see the hand sign the woman gave him after he turned around.

"Come on Ohyama, we're going now" said Kagura, holding out her hand to the person roughly her age. He stood up.

"Shouldn't Miss Kagura, me and the cop stay here?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Minamo. Kagura agreed with the soldier. She didn't want to stay here. Not in this dank place next to the entrance that couldn't be forced open. And who knew what type of psycho could possibly be hidden down in this place?

"Like Kimura said, we aren't trained soldiers. This could be a dangerous situation, we don't want to get in the way and put the whole plan at risk. You don't want to be forced into babysitting us do you?"

"Whatever happens we will be forced into looking after you" said Sadamoto, "Because I'll be enforcing protection for you. I've lost one man so far, I am not having three civilians die on me."

"Then why bring us down here?" asked Kimura.

"For your protection Mr Kimura. Now we can either have you come along, or leave you here and weaken my team by having someone stay behind. And to be honest I'd prefer to be able to keep a watch over you, so we move out now." Sadamoto spoke calmly, but definitely in a tone of authority. He had no intention of leaving them.

"Can't you at least un-cuff me then?" asked Kimura, straining to move his arms. "My arms are getting tired and more then a bit cramped now."

"We will do when we are deeper in the Hive" said Sadamoto. "Wouldn't want to do it close to the exit and have the thought of trying to escape become strong in you huh? Because I certainly wouldn't want to have to put a bullet through your knee."

"He'd probably miss and hit you in the ass" whispered Kubo. "So Kimura you aren't too sure, and Mr Ohyama isn't certain either. But we do have another person down here, and she's much cuter then the other two" continued the man. "How do you feel?"

"I want to go with you" replied Kagura. "Whether I like it or not I'm here now. Anyway I'm not a coward; I'd rather see what happens then hide in here. This way we don't have to split up either."

"Hey boss, I'm beginning to like this girl" said Kubo. He smirked and nodded at the girl. She nodded back. She was slightly scared of course, but she wasn't going to chicken out of this, make excuses to try and hide. She wanted to face problems head on. She slowly had a vague recollection of a rivalry, a rivalry with someone she couldn't quite remember.

Without saying a word, the others followed Sadamoto along the undecorated polished steel corridor, boots, shoes (and in the case of Kagura trainers) slowly moving along the grated metal floor. Ohyama slowly removed his glasses and began cleaning them to try and ignore the awkward silence that had fallen, while Kagura found herself studying the others. Kimura appeared to have accepted what was happening. Yukari was busy checking her shotgun shells, ammunition for her weapon. Kubo held up the small device for Sadamoto to see, as the reached a fork in the hallway.

"The route to the right leads into the Hive, into what appears to be a series of labs."

"And the other."

"Takes us to the home of something called the Red Queen, which I assume is something to do with the task you had for me?"

Sadamoto nodded.

"Of course it's off limits, so we better be careful, we don't want to annoy the company do we?" joked Kubo.

"No, don't want a sternly written letter" replied Sadamoto. Kubo nodded and sprinted along the hallway, pushing open an unlocked door.

"I've found another computer" he yelled down to the others. He fell silent for a moment. "There's some kind of corridor, I can see it through a locked door."

"Open it up for us" called back Sadamoto.

Kagura along with the others joined Kubo in the surprisingly spacious room, the man busy working on a computer. Kagura peeked through the small glass panel built into the door. Through the dim light she saw what appeared to be a small glass corridor. Through the glass she thought she saw some kind of metallic equipment. The corridor was straight and short, another door at the end. Kagura didn't know why such a thing deserved a thick secured door. She guessed it was just a security feature.

Sadamoto stood behind Kubo as the man sat passing through numerous screens attempting to bypass the locks on the door. Sadamoto squinted as he looked at the screen; these damn things gave him a headache. Kubo leant back.

"I should have this door open in a matter of time."

"Good" replied Sadamoto. He pulled a small device from his pocket. "In case the other door is secured by an access code we can use this little thing."

"Oh, what's that?" asked Kubo as he continued typing.

"Some kind of prototype" replied Sadamoto, "They gave it to me just in case. I think it can figure out the numbers needed to open a keypad locked door."

"Sounds nice. Do you know how it works?" asked Kubo.

"Not a clue" said Sadamoto chucking it up in the air and catching it. "But it makes us look better in front of other people" he whispered as Ohyama eyed the device eagerly.

"Shame it doesn't help to make us look competent" joked Kubo. He pressed down on a key and the door slowly opened, Kagura backing away.

Sadamoto reached into his bag and pulled out a small rifle, before placing the bag back down on the floor.

"I'll go open the door at the other end. When it's secure, Obata, Minamo move up and join me" said Sadamoto slowly stepping into the corridor. She didn't know why, but Kagura had a bad feeling.

_Authors Note: Well I suppose some of you know what happened to the medic in the film. Let's help Minamo doesn't loose her head._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sadamoto pulled the door out of the way and began to creep along the corridor, keeping his rifle close to him. His favoured pistol rested in its holster. He nodded at Kagura. Evidently she must have been showing her concern.

"Don't worry about it Miss Kagura" said the man. She nodded slightly. She _was _worried, the man could easily be falling into a trap. And Miss Kurosawa might be caught too. She liked the woman and didn't want to see anything happen to her. She didn't want to see anything bad happen to any of the people here.

"Am I the only one with a bad feeling about this?" she whispered as Kimura appeared behind her.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole place" replied Kimura quietly. "I personally heard of over five cases of townspeople being killed and partially eaten." He paused, as though pondering over whether to say something. "You didn't hear this from me, but apparently the bodies not cremated soon after post mortem disappeared from the mortuary."

"Disappeared?" she asked. Had the bodies been stolen? Or perhaps something even creepier…even worse then stealing dead bodies. But what could that be?

"Vanished, never seen again."

"He's there" said Kagura pointing.

Sadamoto reached the end door and saw that indeed it was keypad locked. The light was still on, power still present. He slowly clipped the small device onto the keypad and leant back. Kubo looked down in surprise at the computer screen as a small panel appeared, six blank spaces. Suddenly a number appeared. Kubo sat watching as numbers cycled around, too fast to be fuller seen. Another number appeared.

"I think it's working boss!" called out Kubo.

"Finally, a piece of equipment that bloody works" commented Sadamoto. He stood back, the flashing red LED lights hurting his eyes. He rubbed his moustache and turned towards the door where the others waited.

"Obata, Minamo get ready. Come down when I call you" he stated. "Don't enter until I say so."

"Understood" replied Obata. Minamo nodded.

Numbers continued to appear, only one remaining. Finally it flashed up, and a small screen flashed up. _Completed. _Sadamoto nodded as the door slowly opened. He walked back along the corridor.

"Come on in then."

He turned suddenly as the door at the far end closed. Obata grunted in surprise as the door slammed shut just before he stepped through. A few seconds earlier and he could have been crushed. He gripped the door, pulling on it. He and Minamo turned back to Kubo.

"What the hell is going on Kubo?" asked Yukari, taking a place behind Kubo.

"I don't know, something weird is going on" replied the man. "Oh shit." The screen was busy flashing. A message in red font appeared, continually flashing on the screen. _Defence system activated. _

"Kubo, what is happening out there?" asked Sadamoto over the walkie-talkie.

"I don't know boss. Get out of there now, something is happening!"

"I'd like to but I can't."

"Obata, Minamo open that door!" called out Yukari, rushing over to join the soldiers. They strained, trying to push the door open, the heavy door not moving at all. Obata un-strapped his gun and placed it on the ground, grunting as he pushed hard against the door.

Kagura sprinted across to Kubo who sat on his own, desperately staring at the screen.

"You have to open the door" she said.

"I know, I know! But I don't know how to, I'm trying!" replied the man, desperately trying to open the doors and disable the system.

"What's going on now?!" asked Yukari out loud.

Sadamoto saw Yukari pointing from the other room at something behind him. He heard a low hum, and saw the lights grow brighter. As he turned he saw two bright spots appearing on each wall, in line with one another. Suddenly a bright thin beam of light was emitted. Sadamoto paused, and watched as it moved forward. Deciding to test this room, see what was happening, he chucked the rifle at the light. He swore loudly as the light passed through it, cutting the metal rifle in half.

"Well shit me" he said, ducking as the beam passed overhead. He pulled out the pistol and shot at the piece of glass where the beam was slowly beginning to appear again. He fired, bullets bouncing off the wall and barely leaving a mark.

He climbed to his feet and watched as another beam moved towards him. He leapt up, the beam suddenly rising. He gripped hold of the metal beam above him, the laser narrowly passing beneath his legs. Just want he needed. The damn system seemed to be responsive, some form of artificial intelligence. Behind him Minamo, Yukari, Obata and Kimura desperately tried to force the door open. Kagura stood beside Kubo, trying to calm the man down as he tried to deactivate the system.

He landed back on the floor, chucking his pistol to the floor. That wouldn't do a damn thing now. He stood waiting, watching as another laser beam began to develop. He doubted he'd get away with using the roof this time. The beam moved forward, and turned, more beams being formed from the one. Sadamoto stood as it developed into a series of fine diamond grids.

No escape.

Minamo turned away as the beams reached the man, who stood staring at them defeated. He felt the briefest experience of intense pain before everything stopped. They passed through the man, reached the end of the room and disappeared. The man was still. Slowly lines began to appear throughout the man as he started to fall apart. His body was divided into tiny diamonds, no blood as the wounds had been cauterized by the intense heat of the lasers. One eye popped as the chunks of the former leader fell to the floor, landing in a haphazard pile of flesh on the floor.

"Oh shit!" yelled Yukari, Minamo still looking down at the floor. She turned to Obata. "Did you see that?!" The man nodded slowly.

Kubo sat typing with one hand, wiping away sweat with a small piece of cloth. He placed it back down on the panel and stepped back. _Defence systems deactivated _flashed up. He pushed himself away from the panel and slowly stood up. In a slightly nervous manner he stepped towards the door and looked in at his dead commanding officer. He slowly turned to the others.

"Well what the hell happens now?" asked Ohyama.

Kubo stood and took a deep gulp of air, trying to calm himself. He rested his arms against his hips and finally spoke. "I'm shutting down this Red Queen thing. I'm taking the defence systems offline and we are going to investigate this place."

Kagura was impressed. She could tell the man was scared and upset, but he was still trying to remain calm and businesslike. She was also certain that the man blamed himself for the loss of Sadamoto, having been the one to open the door and fail to shut down the system in time.

"Shut down? We should just get out of here!" replied Ohyama in disbelief. "The leader of this team is dead, we have no idea what is down here, we should just fall back."

"We have nowhere to go" replied Kubo. "The only way out of this village other then walking isn't here for several hours."

"Then we should stay in the house above" replied Ohyama.

"How do you know about that place?" asked Yukari stepping close to Ohyama.

"It's like a vague memory, I work here I think" replied Ohyama. "I can remember stepping into the house…a train…this place slightly. But it's all just a blur."

"We have no idea what is down here, and what is up there" replied Kubo. "The house may already be compromised. We are here now, and we have a mission to complete." He looked at Ohyama as the person started to speak.

"I'm not going to have let one of my friends die for no reason at all. It is now a rescue mission. We're here to retrieve Team Bravo and any civilians still left alive. Finding out what happened here is secondary now."

He stepped into the glass corridor and stepped over the warm remains of his commanding officer. Nervously he glanced back at the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kubo closed his eyes as he walked over what remained of Sadamoto, muttering a silent prayer of thanks as he avoided stepping on the chunks of bone and flesh. He continued walking, staring down at the rifle cut smoothly in half. He wouldn't stand a chance if that-

"Gah!" he called out as Kagura placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, the girl seeing the panic in his face.

"What are you doing in here, this might be dangerous!"

"You disabled this defence system didn't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, but it…"

"You disabled it. It will not come back on." She paused. She wanted the man to be confident, he'd need to be to fully shut down the main system. "I have faith in you. That's why I'm here."

Kubo nodded. "Thank you Miss Kagura. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes. I think I may have worked here. The more I see, the more I may remember" replied Kagura, hoping it was true. She couldn't do with being stuck in this greyness, remembering little, relying upon others.

Kubo walked forwards, slightly faster and more confident then before. He pushed the half open door out of the way and they stepped into a cramped room, holding what appeared to Kagura to be some sort of large black cylinder. Numerous wires led out from it, some lights blinking. It meant nothing to Kagura.

"Well this ought to be fun" said Kubo to himself. "First to get rid of the protective casing." He shrugged and turned to Kagura. "Looks like I'm going to have to simply yank it off."

Kagura stood and merely shrugged.

"It's a shame, because it's such a beautiful piece of equipment" replied the man. He reached up and gripped hold of the casing, yanking the plastic casing. It barely moved. He shrugged, kicked the casing and then finally yanked it away.

A faint beeping caught Kagura's attention. She turned and watched as a camera moved to focus on _her._ She stepped back as a faint beam was emitted- it could easily be another one of those defensive things. She stood in surprise as a figure bathed in red began to appear. It took the appearance of what seemed to be a ten year old girl with pigtails and a surprisingly happy look upon her face. She turned to Kagura, the smile disappearing.

"You must leave! You are not allowed within this area!"

Kubo heard the voice. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Red Queen?" suggested Kagura.

"Please for your own safety you must leave."

Kubo grunted as he picked up a large bag from an open container. He placed it down on the floor.

"What's that?" asked Kagura.

"Some kind of rudimentary EMP emitter" replied Kubo. "Evidently the people who worked here were more then slightly paranoid about this computer."

"You have to get out!"

"A jolt from this ought to shut the computer down, but I can't be sure for how long. It could be indefinitely, could be for a few minutes" said Kubo. "But it's the only thing I have at the moment."

"Disabling me will result to a loss of power and operating systems. Please do not disable me."

"Just ignore it" said Kubo placing the device on the floor.

"Please Miss Kagura, do not disable me" said the hologram, "Please do not do this."

"Charging up" said Kubo, stepping away from the device placed right next to the computer.

"Please sir, do not do this."

"Time's up" said Kubo. He held up the controller and winced as the holographic girl turned and stared right at him. "Goodbye."

"I am afraid you will all down here" said the girl regretfully. Kubo pressed down on the switch and a low hum filled the room. Kubo turned away as suddenly the lights dimmed. Along the corridor Yukari and Ohyama glanced around as the lights suddenly turned off, the room going pitch black. The room was then bathed in twilight as emergency lighting came on. Across the entire facility locks turned from secured to open, doors across the entire facility unlocking.

A sudden loud beep shocked Kagura out of her daydreams as she stood in the twilight. She turned to Kubo, who stood watching as something slowly left the exposed computer. Kubo reached out and took hold of the device and placed it into his bag. He turned back to Kagura who stood confused. Computers weren't her area of expertise.

"Better to take this then run the risk of having her come back on at the worst moment" he replied.

Kagura nodded in muted agreement. She wasn't entirely sure what the man was talking about, but he appeared to know much more about this then she did. The man picked up his bag and walked across to Kagura.

"Come on, lets get out of here" said Kubo. "The sooner we explore this place the better. And I want to get as far away as possible from _that _place" said Kubo, indicating the corridor where his friend had died.

Kagura nodded in silence and followed the soldier out of the room, creeping along the glass corridor, grimacing as she saw and smelt Sadamoto. They stepped back into the room where the others waited, much more spacious then the Queen room.

"What just happened?" asked Kimura, "The lights went off."

"I've just disabled this _Red Queen _being. The defences are now offline. There should be no more…traps" said Kubo pulling the door to the glass corridor shut.

"Hey, who is in charge now?" asked Kimura. He looked down at the floor sadly. "With Mr Sadamoto…well gone, one of you have to take charge now."

Yukari looked across at Minamo and mouthed the words _Not me. _Yukari was angered when Minamo agreed with this judgement.

"I guess I take charge now" said Kubo. "I'm now the most experienced S.T.A.R.S member here. Now everybody suit up and get ready to move out" said the man. He walked across to Kimura who looked up.

"You willing to behave officer?" he asked.

"I was from the beginning" replied Kimura. He turned around as Kubo unlocked the handcuffs and removed them from around his wrists. Kimura thanked the man, rubbing his wrists.

"We're two men down" said Kubo, "I assume I can trust a police officer with a gun" said Kubo pulling out a pistol from a concealed holster.

Kimura nodded. Kubo handed across the gun, Kimura checking it and placing it in his own empty gun holster. He stretched his arms out, groaning as he rubbed his shoulders.

Yukari slung her rifle over her back, loosening the strap. She turned to Minamo who was busy checking over her first aid kit. She paused, knowing her friend/enemy was looking at her.

"Think we'll find anyone else down here" she asked, pointing offhand to Ohyama. "I personally think everyone is dead." The bespectacled person turned to Yukari who pulled down her finger.

"That's a positive outlook on things" replied Minamo.

"No Nyamo it's called a realistic outlook on things" replied Yukari holding up a finger. "You should try living in the real world some day."

"I will when you do" stated Minamo, Yukari glaring at her fellow female soldier.

Kubo removed the clip from his rifle, checked it and slid it back into place. Wordlessly he signalled to the three remaining soldiers and they walked back along the way they had come, reaching the fork in the corridor. Kagura glanced across at Kimura and both quickly sprinted after the disappearing soldiers. Ohyama pushed his glasses higher up his nose and walked after them.

Kubo stopped in front of a set of glass doors, a thin crack of space between the two doors. Hoping they wouldn't slam shut, he pushed his fingers into the gap, gripping the doors. He pulled, the doors shunting open. He held up a piece of equipment designed for testing for toxins as the others hung back.

"It's good. Let's go."

"Stay close" said Minamo.

"You don't have to continually look out for me" replied Kagura kindly. "Look after yourself as well."

"I'll try to" said Minamo smiling. In this situation it was a strained smile.

Kubo stepped out of the way as Obata marched through the doorway, gripping his large gun. Slowly he stepped forwards. Kubo stood waiting and then the others began to file in behind Obata.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Only small things seemed off in the entrance foyer. The plastic container from a water fountain was spilled across the far end floor. A selection of paper was slashed on a message board, plastic cups crushed. And there was of course the faint specks of blood and what appeared to be a fingernail lodged into one of the tiles. Kagura leant down, looking at the nail, a thin chunk of flesh stuck to it, a trickle of blood around nail.

"Very nice" groaned Yukari. Kagura turned to the sarcastic soldier.

"Where's the person that goes with the nail?" she asked.

"I dunno" replied Yukari. "But she must be pissed- that's a well manicured nail. What a waste."

"Uh-huh" replied Kagura. She made a mental note not to turn to Yukari if she came across any problems.

"Well still…"

GARRGHHH!

"What the crap was that?" asked Yukari turning as Minamo ran across to a corner of the room.

"Get over here now!" called out Minamo.

Kagura pushed herself up off the floor. Yukari shrugged as Kagura joined her in marching across to Minamo. Kagura guessed Yukari didn't see her as getting in the way at the moment. Obata had reached Minamo already, and looked uneasy as a woman thrashed around on the floor. The bottom of the shirt was unbuttoned and Kagura could see the familiar large bump of a pregnant woman. The woman continued thrashing, growling and baring her teeth at the others. Kagura backed away in horror as she kept biting down on empty air, teeth clicking loudly against one another.

"What's going on?" asked Obata.

"I think she's giving birth" said Minamo, "Try and hold her down! Now listen Miss, this is going to hurt but I'm a trained professional. I'm here to help."

Obata gripped hold of the woman and held her down strongly, the attempted bites nowhere near him.

"She's so cold" he commented.

Kagura noticed the mottled grey colour of the skin, purple veins running the length of the bump. She looked on in shock as a faint bulge suddenly appeared on the bump. It vanished slightly before bulging up again, as though something was pushing from beneath.

"Did you see that?" asked Kagura.

"Did I fuck!" said Yukari. "What the hell was that?"

"Baby?" suggested Kagura. She didn't know if that was right. This was the first time she'd seen a woman giving birth surrounded by soldiers in an underground facility guarded by a supercomputer. She guessed you had a new experience every day.

"Well if that's a baby" said Yukari as something thrust up from beneath the skin again, "I'm never having one."

"Please just try to calm down" said Minamo as the woman growled again. An arm reached out, gripping Obata tightly.

"Woah, she's pretty strong" said Obata grunting as the woman tightened her vice like grip. "You want to stop that now?" he asked. He backed away slightly as it paused and stared at him with dead eyes, a thin white film covering the eyes.

"Hey Kurosawa I think something's up here" he said.

"Yeah that's probably…"

"Holy Crap!" called out Yukari pointing.

The stomach bulged again and ripped open in a mess of flesh, fat and blood, spilling across the floor. Kagura and Yukari paused, with similar comedic looks of pure disgust and horror. In unison they backed away so blood didn't soak their shoes. The woman didn't even seem to notice the gaping hole in her stomach as a small grey baby started chewing down on the ripped stomach, gums chewing against flesh where teeth had yet to come through.

"What the fuck!" called out Minamo, shocking even Yukari who wasn't used to hearing her friend swear.

The small thing paused and turned to Minamo. It opened its bloody mouth, a faint sliver of flesh hanging from its gums where it had pulled loose flesh away. It slowly turned its head and hissed.

"What's going on over…holy crap!" said Kubo suddenly appearing.

"Shouldn't that woman, be like dead now?" asked Yukari as the woman continued trying to escape Obata's grasp, shaking the small baby around and spilling her intestines onto the floor.

"I don't know what's going on here" said Minamo, "I've never seen anything like this!"

Kubo took a pistol from Yukari and glanced anxiously at Minamo.

"Should I, should I put her out of her misery?" he asked.

"She should be dead now anyway" replied Minamo, "I don't know what's keeping her going."

Kubo held the gun up as the mottled being sloshed blood around the floor as it tried to escape. Kagura stood as the man paused.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Yukari.

"Is this the right thing to do?" he asked desperately.

"She's got a hole where her stomach and stuff should be" said Yukari, "She should be dead, look she has more blood on the floor then in her."

The woman broke free of Obata's grip and turned over, crushing the growling baby with a loud crack. Obata jumped back as she clawed out at him. _It _stood up, intestines and umbilical cord hanging down from the red raw mess, the white spine partially seen through torn muscles. It stepped forwards howling, dragging the smaller dead _thing _with it.

It jolted back as the back of its head exploded, splattering brain matter across the white wall. Kagura turned in shock to see Kimura standing with a look of panic.

"I-I was putting her out of her misery and protecting all of you" he started desperately.

"Don't defend or explain yourself" said Yukari. "You did what we should have done."

"Yeah" said Kubo handing the borrowed pistol back to Yukari.

"How did she keep going?" asked Obata.

"How did she have the strength to push herself up?" said Kimura aloud. "There was nothing there, she should, she must, how wasn't she…?"

"Dead" said Minamo finishing his statement. "She was dead. No pulse, rigor mortis and her body temperature- this person had been dead for a period of time."

"Nyamo, she was walking around and growling at us" said Yukari nonchalantly, "Therefore she can't have been dead." She was quiet for a moment. "Right?"

"This person has been dead for several hours" replied Minamo. "I'm certain of that."

"Then how…?"

"I don't know" replied Minamo.

Kubo nervously patted the volume of _Hellsing _resting in his pocket. It would be crazy to think something like that. Kagura slowly moved away, the once white floor now covered with blood. Due to the highly polished nature the blood continued to trickle along the floor towards her. Yeesh, what was going on down here? One 'survivor' found, and already a floor was bathed in blood, a wall splattered with brains, and there were four confused soldiers and three nervous civilians.

"So what now Kubo?" asked Yukari.

"Leave her here" said Kubo. "And remember to wash your hands before you have anything to eat or drink. We'd better try and find the only employees done here. There might be more like that" he said pointing the mangled mess, "And it might be putting survivors at risk."

"What if they're all like that?" asked Kimura. Kubo was silent for a moment, thinking.

Kagura had the same nervy feeling too. This whole place seemed off. She'd seen something outside, Mr Sadamoto's death. There was something wrong with this place, something unwholesome. More so then that, she felt this place was almost…well even though she felt stupid thinking it…evil. She felt this place was evil. She had a strong feeling many more dead people would be found down here in a place ruled by a computer with the appearance of a young girl who liked to cut up men.

"If they're all like that we get the fuck out of here. But survivors may be trapped down here, even more scared then we may be feeling. Be careful around possible survivors, but don't shoot first and then ask questions" said Kubo.

"They just better not screw with me" said Yukari.

"I wouldn't want to screw around with her" said Ohyama to Kimura.

"I wouldn't say no" whispered back Kimura, turning away as Yukari gave him a glare that could melt walls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Obata and Kimura groaned as they forced the elevator doors open. Kimura peeked down, the crushed car resting at the bottom of the elevator shaft, a twisted mess of metal and sparking electronic cables. A torn steel rope hung just across from the man, reflected in his glasses. He really hoped no one was in that thing when it fell. Obata turned.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs" he said, Yukari crossing her arms and groaning.

"I don't suppose there's any chance of me having a weapon yet is there?" asked Ohyama.

"No chance" said Yukari, speaking before Kubo could respond.

The soldiers picked up their weapons and bags and headed towards the door with the cheap looking stair sign. Obata kicked the door open and stepped into the stairway, searching for signs of survivors…or enemies. Nothing was present, which was a relief following the walking remains of a hollowed out woman.

"No one here" he whispered.

Yukari stepped into the stairwell next. Kimura turned to Minamo.

"Miss Kurosawa, your team has been weakened" he said.

"Yeah, I noticed" said a weary sounding Minamo.

"You and your colleagues are more trained for this sort of situation, so it'd be better for all four of you to focus on your jobs, so all of us get out of here. I was wondering if I should look after Kagura and Ohyama. After all I have this" he said holding up his newly acquired gun. "And I am a trained police officer."

Minamo turned to Kagura. "You ok with that?"

Kimura had been the first person to find her, the only one who actually seemed to know her. He'd tried to help her earlier, try to escape. She had this strange feeling there was something slightly off with the man from her hazy memories- but nothing bad. Perhaps he was just a bit of a pervert she thought jokingly.

"No, I don't have any problem with that" she said. (With her memory in place she may have been more against it.)

Kimura's gaping mouth closed and formed a faint smile. "I promise I won't let you down" he stated.

"I don't think you will." Kagura really, really hoped that was true.

Minamo nodded as Kagura and Kimura stood in silent appreciation. She followed Yukari, Obata and the woman already descending the stairs. Kimura marched after the medic, Kagura following him. She winced as her trainers clanged against the metal stairs and tried to walk more gently. As she tried to stop hitting the stairs so hard, she was certain she must look like she'd just crapped herself and was trying to pretend it hadn't happened. Ohyama marched after her, Kubo the last to enter, pulling the door shut.

Not talking they continued walking down the stairs, Obata was almost a full flight ahead of where Kagura found herself, the man and Yukari checking the floor two levels below where they had started. The middle doorway had been wedged shut.

Kubo whispered for the three civilians to wait, Kagura peeking through the gap in the handrails as Obata slowly pushed the door open. The others paused as Obata crept out into the hallway. Behind Kagura Ohyama was busy checking the doorway they had come through, just in case they suddenly had to run back up there.

"No one down here" called up Obata, "But it's a bit of a mess."

The others joined Obata in the corridor. Kagura splashed through the thin puddle of water that soaked the entire floor, groaning as her socks were soaked. She walked forwards, socks squelching and splashing through the water. Several glass panels were built into the walls either side, revealing what must have one been sterile laboratory environments. Broken glass, vials and miscellaneous equipment floated in the one foot deep lake that was found in most of the rooms. Soaking pale bodies floated in the water.

Minamo walked up to one of the doors which was now on green, _unlocked. _She looked across at Kubo.

"I think these people were locked into the rooms" said Minamo. "When you turned off the Queen you must have opened the locks."

"So those poor bastards must have drowned in there" muttered Kimura.

"That's definitely how it looks" replied Minamo.

"Well there's nothing that can be done for them now" said Kubo. "Lets keep going."

Ohyama ran his finger across one of the glass panels, drawn to the faint holes that had a faint trickle of water seeping down. He peered through at the axe floating in the water.

"These people were trapped in there and tried to escape" he said.

"They were trapped in there, knowing they were going to drown" said Minamo.

"Poor bastards" said Obata.

"Ok everyone lets take a break" said Kubo, moving the group away from the drowned scientists. "A little rest before we move on." He walked across to Kagura handing her a water bottle. "Luckily for you I always like to have one spare."

"I don't suppose I have to tell you not to drink this water?" said Minamo kicking the water and splashing Yukari.

Kagura walked away from the group, leaning against the wall as she took a faint sip of water. Yukari and Minamo was busy trading insults, Kubo watching them keenly. Obata stood with his eyes closed. As she stood she was suddenly sure of hearing another voice. She turned. A hushed whisper. Now she was certain of it. The others hadn't heard it, but she knew someone else was there. The small white door caught her attention. It must have been a janitor closet or something like that.

Only Kimura noticed as the girl slowly walked across to the small door. He started to call out in protest as she pulled open the door.

"Please don't hurt us!" said an elderly man holding up his hands. Kagura moved back in surprise as Kimura joined her.

"What the fuck?" said a muscular man, holding a bleeding arm. Kagura noticed that he had the same emblem as the S.T.A.R.S team.

He was one of three people she had found. The man who had spoken first appeared to be a scientist, his hair a greyish white. He had a well developed white moustache and black rimmed spectacles. He seemed to be standing in front of another person dressed in lab clothing, a girl similar to Kagura's age also with glasses. The soldier was the final member found.

Kubo joined Kimura and Kagura. Both Kubo and the soldier's face lit up in recognition.

"Captain Hirano!" said Kubo in surprise.

"Kubo, damn good to see a familiar face down here" replied Hirano.

"What happened down here?" asked Kubo.

"Long story."

"Come out here Captain. I think it'd be a good idea for us all to figure out what's going on."

---

"So Sadamoto is dead?" asked Hirano sadly.

"Yes" said Kubo. "He was killed…killed in a very peculiar manner." Kubo tried to remain professional sounding.

"Damn. And what about the young one, Yagi?" asked Hirano.

"We aren't sure" spoke up Obata. "But he is probably dead."

"What about your team?" asked Kubo. "Where is the rest of Team Bravo?"

"You are looking at all that remains" said Hirano. "We lost one before we even got down here. Three were killed by giant bloody spiders. Yeah that's right. Me and Kensuke got to the labs and found these two. He died, he was bitten and poisoned."

"How far did you get into this place?"

"Not very. We run into trouble. There could be dozens of survivors stuck out there somewhere."

"And let me guess, it's our job to find them right?" asked Yukari.

"Ah Tanizaki, as caring as usual" said Hirano sarcastically.

"I feel I've seen enough to suggest there won't be anyone else alive down here" replied Yukari.

"And I bet you felt the same way before finding us."

Yukari paused, looking awkward.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagura stepped across to the two scientists who both look worried and out of place. She smiled as she joined them, the older man smiling weakly.

"Is this a rescue mission?" he asked in a gravely voice.

"It's meant to be" replied Kagura. "They've kept me out of harms way so far."

"I'm just glad someone found us down here" said the man.

"I don't think they'll be able to find anyone else" said the twenty year old girl, speaking up for the first time. "I think they're all dead." She fell silent for a moment. "I'd like to think that some may be alive, but I just don't know how."

"There may be some hope" said Kagura.

"Not in this place" replied the girl. "Not in this forsaken place."

"I'm Kagura by the way" said Kagura, deciding she couldn't simply think of the scientists as old man and glasses girl. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize us?" asked the girl.

"Uh…no?" said Kagura.

"I am Dr Ishihara" said the man. "It is a pleasure to meet you again Miss Kagura" said the man kindly.

"My name is Koyomi Mizuhara" said the girl, "But most people just call me Yomi. Feel free to call me that too."

"Ok Yomi, nice to meet you" said Kagura. "Oh and this is Kimura" said the girl as the man joined them.

"I know him" said Ishihara. "It's good to see you made it through this madness Officer Kimura. Very good to see you."

"Good to see you too Ishi" said Kimura, "But I never took you to be a scientist."

Ishihara shrugged. "I was told to keep a low profile. I kept a low profile and didn't tell anyone about my job."

"We can save the happy reunions for later" called out Hirano. "Right now we have a mission to do and we are moving out."

"What's his problem?" muttered Kagura.

"Just stay away from him" said Yomi, "He can be a pretty mean hearted bastard."

---

The recently strengthened group had fallen into silence as they moved through the laboratory area. Half an hour past with barely a word said, none of the civilians feeling like talking around Hirano. They finally reached the end of the laboratory section, stepping though into a narrow hallway.

The door slowly swung shut. Along the corridor, behind the reinforced glass panels the bodies began to twitch. A pale man slowly stood up and pressed against the glass, teeth ripping from the gums as he tried awkwardly to bite the glass. His dead gums offered little resistance merely smearing blood across the glass. Behind him another stirred.

---

"What the hell is this place?" asked Kubo as the group walked through a vast room, filled with odd looking metal containers. Kagura found the place odd, and thought parts of the floor had a slightly fleshy look to them.

"Hey pointdexter, you work here, what is this place?" asked Yukari.

"I don't know I've never seen this place before" replied Ishihara. "I never knew this was here."

"I was told once this was a kitchen area" said Yomi.

"Doesn't look like much of a kitchen to me" said Yukari. "And if it is, I wouldn't want any meat from here."

"Seems like Umbrella has been keeping a few secrets" suggested Kubo. Hirano nodded in agreement.

"We all have a few dirty little secrets" said Hirano. "Especially Tanizaki, or so I hear."

"Hey!" called out Yukari.

Hirano paused, the others coming to a stop. Kubo had decided to let Hirano, his superior, take charge. The man had asked Kubo if he wanted to continue, but Kubo decided it would be better for Hirano to lead. That way he wouldn't get blamed for anything that went wrong.

"Ok I want to know if there's anything out here" said the former Bravo Team leader. "Obata, Kubo and Minamo you're with me. Let's split up and see what this area has to offer."

"What about me?" asked Yukari.

"Stay with the others and hold the fort."

Yukari rolled her eyes as the other soldiers disappeared into the poorly lit darkness of the large room. Beside her Yomi and Ishihara glanced around nervously as Kimura gripped the borrowed pistol tightly.

"Think we'll come across anything in here?" he asked.

"I really hope not."

Kagura ignored the speaking, slowly walking across to one of the containers. She looked inside. Something odd, a deep reddish purple colour lay within. Pipes led into it, almost empty. She looked through the thin pane of glass at lifeless amber eyes. Lifeless eyes that she was certain would have been used to hunt…

"Kagura" said Kimura placing his hand on her shoulder. "Stay close by ok kid."

Kagura nodded. "Sorry about that. Just curiosity" she replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat" muttered Ishihara looking up towards the ceiling concealed in the darkness. A faint growl caused him to look back down and stare into the abyss. He glanced across at Yomi.

"Something's out there" whispered the girl. He nodded his head.

"Ok everyone, lets get back together" said Yukari. "Kimura, you happy with that gun?"

"As happy as I will be" replied Kimura.

Minamo stood knowing Obata was just across from her. The others, protected only by Yukari and the cop were on their own. She knew Yukari could take care of many problems, but what if they got overwhelmed. She gripped hold of her torch tightly, the light shining across the various containers, revealing little in the darkness. She paused as the thin circle of light revealed a woman in a lab coat, huddled over.

"Excuse me miss? Everything is ok, I am part of a rescue team" said Minamo. She jumped back in surprise as the other turned and looked at her with a bloodstained mouth.

"Hey Obata" called out Minamo. The man rushed across to her and spotted the woman.

"Is she crazed?" asked Obata.

"I don't know, she hasn't said a word yet" replied Minamo.

The lab coat wearing woman continued forwards, snapping her mouth open and shut as she growled at them. Minamo held up her hand.

"Just stay there or I'll have to use force."

They waited before Minamo finally sighed and shot her in the leg with a pistol, the rifle left to hang on its sling. The woman glanced down and continued limping forwards. Minamo shot again, blowing out the back of the kneecap. It stopped, before continuing to move forwards, knee cracking as bone rubbed against jagged bone.

"Minamo I'm not the only one getting a bit concerned here right?" asked Obata.

"Definitely not. Stay back or I will put you down!" Minamo waited and then fired once into the woman's chest. She paused looked down at it and growled. "I just shot her in the heart" whispered Minamo to Obata.

A short distance away Kubo had joined Hirano and had spotted a group of workers eating a dead body. Slowly they were backing away, trying to return to the group they had left behind.

"We're surrounded" whispered Hirano.

"I had noticed."

---

"You hear that?" asked Kagura.

"Yeah. Something's out there" said Kimura, "And it isn't one of the soldiers."

"Come on just calm down" said Yukari, "There's nothing to be worried about it's all under- holy crap what the hell is that!" she called out.

"Oh my" said Ishihara in a horrified tone.

Kagura followed the soldier and scientists stare, finding herself looking at what must have once been a worker in this place. He walked in the darkness, his torso lit up by Yukari's torch. Slowly the light moved up revealing his face. Well what remained of it. The bottom jaw was missing completely, blood running down the neck where the lower jaw had been ripped away. The upper jaw still had teeth in place, pieces of ragged flesh hanging from between them. Its tongue hung loosely, resting against the neck. It tried to growl at them, instead releasing a sound like passing wind. It would never be able to do tongue twisters again.

It leapt towards Yukari, slobbering spit and blood across her arm as it tried an odd biting movement. Yukari looked down at it.

"Sorry, but you need a full jaw set to bite me" said Yukari. She held up the shotgun and it cocked its head. It roared as Yukari fired, the head exploding in a mass of red, leaving a stub of a neck, blood slowly tricking down as it fell to the floor. With the lack of a heartbeat blood wasn't forced out from the vast wound. Yukari stood and turned to the others.

"Men huh?"

"Uh, another one Miss Tanizaki!" said Yomi pointing behind the soldier.

As it crept up behind her Yukari spun around and fired the shotgun again. The stomach exploded splattering intestines and partially digested food across the floor as the remains hung out.

"Mmm sandwiches" said Yukari noticing the look of disgust on Yomi's face. "I love them."

Yomi turned away, a hand to her mouth as Yukari smacked the head off of the man with a clean strike from the butt of the shotgun. With a final, unneeded action she smashed down on the head with one of her booted feet, the skull cracking and head becoming deformed. She smeared the blood from her boot across the floor cleaning it. She turned back to the others who had looks of pure shock. Safe to say, had it been possible, 'sweat drops' may have occurred.

"What?" asked Yukari.

The others remained silent.

"What?!"

_Authors Note: The character of Doctor Ishihara was the vet that treated Mayaa in Azumanga Daioh _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You hear that?" asked Obata. Minamo nodded as more people began to appear.

"What the hell is going on down here?" said Minamo aloud. "What happened down here?"

The others slowly lumbered forwards, showing various signs of wear and tear. A few looked relatively human, but had limbs missing- one had no arms at all, instead stooping forward with nothing beyond the shoulders. Behind it another turned, half of its face missing, as though it had been torn off. The missing cheek revealed a side of broken teeth, hanging loosely from the gums. More continued forwards.

"Stop" said Minamo half heartedly as Obata lifted up the large gun he carried. She turned in surprise as one leapt at her, having been able to sneak behind one of the containers. She gripped hold of it as it tried to bite her, and pushed it away. It charged again, stopping as Minamo blew its head away. Another gripped its arms around her throat, pulling her towards its open maw. Obata pulled it off of her and pushed the man back, knees snapping as the legs collapsed under the man. Minamo turned to the others, who all eyed her hungrily. These were far from friends.

"Hey Hirano!" she called out into the darkness.

"What?" came back a reply.

"Permission to open fire?" she called out.

"Granted. These fuckers should be dead. They aren't human" yelled back Hirano. "They're trying to kill us!"

Obata nodded as Minamo held up her rifle.

"You mind stepping away a bit Obata?" asked Minamo, "I wouldn't mind keeping my hearing."

"Of course" said Obata, pulling down on the trigger. The Daewoo opened fire, bullets ripping into the gathered people as the belt of bullets was fed into the chamber. Obata stood gripping the rifle with both hands running through all 200 rounds.

"That ought to make them think" commented Minamo.

"Perhaps" said Obata pulling out a fresh belt of bullets. He carefully began placing them when a faint scratching caught his attention. He slowly looked up in disbelief to watch as a man, torn in half by the gunfire, slowly dragged himself towards Obata, spine scraping across the floor as he moved.

He stood up, pulling out the make of pistol that all of the team carried. He calmly walked across to the man and fired one, smashing apart the top of the skull. The head fell down to the floor, cracking against it.

"That was for your own good" said Obata, "To put you out of your misery."

"Obata!" called out Minamo.

Too late Obata tried to target the woman with no legs beneath the knees that had crept up on him. He yelled out as she bit down into his leg, ripping off part of his calf even through the trousers. Biting deep, rotting teeth broke away from the gums embedding themselves into his torn leg as the woman began to devouring the bloody muscle. Enraged Obata punched this strange being in the face, watching in surprise as the head fell back, hanging over its back. Apparently the head had only been held on by the barest of skin and muscle.

Despite that it still moved, and growled at Obata despite not being able to see him. For the first time a look of pure horror crossed Obata's face, and he slowly limped backwards. More of those things had appeared. Minamo was busy gunning down a group of three that had tried to flank them.

"Why do they keep moving?" she asked loudly. "Why don't these damn things die!"

"Try and shoot them in the head" said Obata looking at the person he'd earlier shot. It had yet to move. And the first being they had encountered had stayed down after being shot by Kimura. "Shoot them in the-shit!" he called out.

Another one had grabbed him. He tried to punch it away, but the man stood behind him, Obata unable to get a clean punch. Obata paused in surprise as it bit down on the side of his neck, ripping off skin and muscle, teeth crushing one of his veins. He held one hand against his neck and blew out the back of the biters head. As it fell back he allowed a faint grin of success and turned to get his larger gun. The being in front of him lurched forward and bit down, tearing out the Adam's apple, ripping off a large section of skin. With the faint smile of success still on his face, Obata fell to the floor as blood spurted across the floor from two different wounds.

"Obata!" called out Minamo.

"Go, get back to the others" the man attempted to say as he slumped forwards, the creature now biting down into the back of the neck. He however barely let out a faint gasp through his torn larynx. Obata didn't move, dead. Minamo paused, thinking about picking the large rifle, but backed away as more of the torn people pulled themselves forwards. She had to help the others.

---

"They're all around us" said Yomi, her head bowed in defeat.

"Who the hell are these people?" asked Ohyama.

"Colleagues of mine" said Ishihara, recognizing a former janitor before Yukari destroyed his head with a shotgun blast. "They all work here."

"Well Mr Ishihara, I have to say, I don't like your workers" said Yukari, loading more shells into the shotgun.

"The exit is blocked off" said Kimura, "But there's a door over there."

"We have to wait for the others, and then we can get out!" suggested Kagura.

"If the others are coming back" replied Yukari.

"Yeah that's nice and all, but its keypad protected. I need a code" said Kimura distractedly.

"Try 01002" called out Yomi.

"What" said Ishihara, "How do you know if that'll work?"

"The system is down and keypad based doors are independently locked. With the loss of the Queen a standardized code can open any of the doors!" Ishihara stood with a puzzled look. "They said it at our last meeting" said Yomi.

"Thank goodness we have a new recruit with us" mused Ishihara as Kimura rushed to the door. "Only a new person would actually listen to what was said, so as not to get caught out."

Kimura typed the code into the small keypad and stood waiting desperately. He watched as the light turned green and yanked open the door to be confronted by more of the strange creatures. He paused as they moved towards him, reaching out and snarling.

"Yeah well up yours too" said Kimura slamming the door shut and locking it. He turned around. "Screw that. Miss Tanizaki, we have a problem!" said Kimura rushing back towards the group.

"I hadn't noticed that" replied Yukari as she decorated a wall with brains. "I had never noticed anything at all out of place."

"There's no need for sarcasm" said Yomi quietly.

"Trust me, in this situation there is" replied Yukari. "There's always room for sarcasm."

Yukari held up the shotgun as a figure ran through the steam coming from one of the containers.

"Don't shoot!" called out Minamo as Yukari pulled down on the trigger and fired. Minamo appeared looking pissed.

"I thought I told you not to fire" she said.

"Damn" said Yukari, "I missed."

They stood with their guns trained on the steam filled darkness, both yelling out in shock when Kubo and Hirano suddenly appeared.

"Don't do that!" said Minamo.

"Can't any of you bastards warn me you're coming?" moaned Yukari.

"What do we do now Hirano?" said Kimura.

"Where's Obata?" asked Kubo.

Minamo shook her head. "He didn't make it."

"Damn it!" yelled out Kubo, "God fucking damn it!"

"Everybody fall back" said Hirano, "Get out."

"The way we came is blocked off by those things" said Kimura, "And behind door number two is a hoard of them."

"Then we go this way and pray we find a door" said Hirano.

They ran, Minamo and Hirano gunning down the creatures as they sprinted along the narrow passageways between containers and stained walls. Kagura spotted a door and ran to it, the people with weapons trying to hold off the foes. Taking a deep breath she kicked open the door to find an empty corridor.

"This way!" she called out. "Get in here!"

The others spotted her and rushed through the door, Ohyama following Kagura, Kubo the last to enter, picking up a piece of torn metal and using it to wedge the door shut. They stood panting and laughing nervously, Hirano walking across to Ishihara.

"I want some answers."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm afraid I don't know what is going on" said Ishihara desperately. "I can't offer any answers to you" continued the man.

"Bullshit, you work here don't you?" asked Yukari.

"Yes, but-"

"How about your friend?" asked Ohyama, "She works here too doesn't she?"

"I-I don't know what's happening either" said Yomi, "I don't know why this is happening. My co-workers are out there trying to kill us- I saw one of my friends with half of his face missing trying to rip out your throat."

"So why can't you give me any answers?" demanded Hirano. "I didn't want to push the issue when the three of us were trapped, but now I want to know why you don't have anything to say."

"I just work in cosmetics" said Ishihara, "Health and beauty. Umbrella is a very large corporation, and we have many different departments down here. Well we did. I have no idea what caused this."

"Well that's just great" said Yukari sitting down. "We're down here and we don't have a clue what's going on. We don't even know what's wrong with those, those things."

"Zombies" said Kubo.

"What?" asked Kimura.

"Might as well call them zombies. Much more concise. Besides they both seem to be walking while dead and trying to eat us" said Kubo shrugging. "I prefer it that way."

"Fine then, lets call them 'zombies' then" said Yukari. "I loved the Dawn of the Dead remake."

"Land of the dead was my favourite" said Ohyama.

"What?!" said Kubo. "Dawn is a complete masterpiece when…"

"Kubo would you shut the fuck up" said Hirano. "We are trapped down here with dead people trying to eat us and you're arguing about fucking zombie movies?!"

"Yeah well" muttered Kubo bowing his head.

"So what now?" asked Kagura. She wanted to know what the plan would be now. These soldiers had taken her down here, and now her life was firmly in their hands. Hirano had taken command, and now she was deeply interested in seeing what the man had planned. All she wanted was to leave, and fall asleep in a nice comfortable bed…

"We fall back and get out of this place" said Hirano.

"Now there's something I agree with" said Ohyama nodding.

"But what about the other people down here" said Ishihara, "We can't just leave them and run."

"Mr Ishihara the other people down here are dead" said Hirano.

"Didn't you see all of those people out there?" asked Yukari. "They're walking dead. I'm bloody amazed we found you three alive."

"I'm surprised we're still alive" said Ohyama.

Kagura had decided to take the opportunity to sit down, feeling tired as she rested against the cold impersonal wall. She was weary- not so much physically as the mental drain of the past few hours. She had been taken deep beneath the ground into an environment filled with dozens of people trying to both kill and eat her. And still she found herself relying upon people she knew little about.

"You ok Kagura?" asked Kimura, standing beside her.

Kagura looked up at the man. He seemed to be truly concerned about her. She guessed she must have known him prior to loosing much of her memory. Tiny fragments were slowly returning- speaking to Yomi several days ago, holding a weapon, stepping away from Kimura, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh me? I guess I'm as ok as I can be" she replied smiling. "You don't have to worry about me. Just a bit tired Kimura, it's all been a bit much."

"Yeah" said Kimura sighing. "So you still don't have much of your memory back huh?"

"No. It's slowly returning though" said Kagura.

"You know, me and you were a bit of an item before this."

"Really?"

"No" replied Kimura, "I was just making that up. I wouldn't have minded, but truthfully I'm too old." He paused. "I just couldn't resist saying it though" he said.

Kagura smiled. What a creepy guy. But at least he seemed to be a _good _creepy guy. He'd been looking out for her and the others recently. He certainly seemed to care, and she had noticed he'd been looking out for her. Unfortunately he had sullied it slightly by looking at her intently too.

"So…" said Kagura, "Do you think we'll get out of here alive?" she asked out of earshot of the others. Yukari probably wouldn't take kindly to the defeatist attitude if it wasn't coming from her, while Yomi and Ishihara probably didn't need to hear that type of thing.

"Possibly" said Kimura. Kagura looked up in surprise, having expected a more positive answer, expecting the man to try a comfort act. "I'm sure some of us will get out of this. But I'm not sure if we all will. I just can't say for sure."

"That's probably true" replied Kagura. So far three of the soldiers on the team she was with had died. Only one person remained from the other team they had been looking for. Dozens of people had died in the space of under a month. How could she, a young adult possibly survive down here? Even trained soldiers were being killed off with ease.

"We're moving out now" said Hirano sternly. The others paused, looking at him.

"Come on everybody, lets get out of here huh?" said Kubo in a much kinder and respectful tone of voice.

"Yeah, lets get the hell out of here" said Ohyama.

"Great idea" added Yukari.

Kimura held out a hand, helping Kagura up off of the ground. She dusted herself down and thanked Kimura, who acknowledged her. He quickly checked his handgun while Yukari loaded shells into the recently used shotgun.

"Well that ways out" said Minamo pointing towards the wedged door. "So that leaves only one door" she said, indicating the door behind her.

"I can't hear anything" said Yukari, who had her ear right next to the door despite the possible dangers. She turned and shrugged. "Don't think anything's there."

"Wanna open the door?" asked Ohyama.

"Hell no" said Yukari almost as soon as Ohyama had spoke the words. Like hell was she going to stick her head out through the door and see what it had to offer.

"Stand aside then Miss Tanizaki" said Hirano stepping in front of the woman who stuck her tongue out at the man, and quickly turned away when she realized Kagura had witnessed her childishness. She swore quietly. The girl had definitely seen her. Crap!

Hirano prodded the door open and carefully stepped into the next room. Nothing there. Kagura was surprised at how pleasing an empty corridor could appear. No monsters, no things wanted to kill her and eat her. She supposed that was something to be happy about.

---

Within the room that should not exist many of the walking dead had already left the room, desperately searching for fresh meat. A few still lingered, slowly turning as the smashing sounds caught their attention. The stumbled forwards, hoping to find prey, a meal to feast upon. Slowly they gathered around the shaking metal container.

One was torn in half as the door flew out, smashed away from the inside. A foul smelling being pulled its way out of the cramped containment centre, flicking out a long powerful tongue that grip hold of one of the zombies. It pulled the human towards it and bit down, growling in displeasure at the poor taste as a flap of pale skin hung from its jaws. In a quick move it leapt out, decapitating the two remaining zombies before climbing up onto the wall.

Deep within the facility sat a lone container. The alarms had stopped, but the lights still flashed brightly. There had been plenty of warnings, but no one had come to replace the power supply. The emergency supply had run out, and the tubes fell away from the body. Slowly the being began to awaken from its enforced slumber.

The one creature the Umbrella executives may had truly feared was wakening.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

With an astonishing speed it ran across the roof, the smell of fresh meat passing into it olfactory system as it hungrily sought a true meal.

---

"Come, try and stick together for crying out loud" called out Hirano as he sprinted along the straight corridors, the others trying to keep up with him. Ohyama was busy straining himself, but Kagura had noticed she seemed to have little problem keeping in pace with Hirano. In fact, she found herself going slightly slower then she could go, so she didn't have to be isolated up with Hirano who she didn't like.

"Shit!" called out the man, standing by an open door.

Kagura caught by surprise at stopping narrowly avoided him. By the door was a small flight of metal stairs leading down to a lower floor. The other door was a short distance across from them. The only problem was the vast hoard of _zombies _that stood in the way. She looked across at Hirano.

"So what now?" she asked.

Hirano turned back to the others. "This is our way out. It's filled with those things, so if you want, just turn back, try and find another way. I'm a keen fan of doing things the hard way" he said, before leaping onto the floor below and sprinting across to the other door.

Kagura sighed and jumped down, followed by a protesting Ohyama, and Kimura who hadn't realized what was waiting below. He continued repeating the word _shit _as he sprinted between the creatures, trying to kick them out of the way. Kagura surprised herself by kicking out at a creature lunging towards Kimura, the knee cracking as its leg slumped beneath it.

"Cheers" said Kimura.

"No problem" replied Kagura, as they followed Ohyama who had suddenly found some pace.

Behind them Ishihara and Yomi looked down from the doorway apprehensively.

"Is this the only way?" asked Yomi.

"It is for me now" said Yukari leaping down and smacking _zombies _out of the way with her shotgun. Only a fool would wish to fuck with her right now- and she was surrounded by plenty of brain dead people. She yelled out in anger and expressed her pleasure as she kicked the head of one of the people clean off. She turned back to Minamo who'd followed her.

"Holy shit did you see that? Kicked that bastards head clean off!" she called out, before rushing across as the creatures swamped Minamo as Yomi and Ishihara sprinted past.

Minamo yelled out in pain as one bit down on her hand, not getting a good enough grip to rip much flesh away before she destroyed its head, skull cracking as she slammed down on it. Another bit down on her leg, Yukari kicking it away and pulling a moaning Minamo away.

"Oh stop your complaining" said Yukari as behind them Kubo leapt down onto the floor calling out _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccccccckkkk_. Well at least he managed to remain dignified.

"You're always complaining!" said Minamo, "Who are you to tell me anything?"

"If you want I can give you back to those things."

Kagura stood waiting as Hirano kicked the door open, holding it for Kagura and the others to pass through. Kagura gasped in surprise as she stepped into a vast amphitheatre, standing amongst a row of chairs supported above the ground below where a large stage and electronic projector screen stood. The chairs were in perfect condition, seemingly never used. She stood back, taking in the sheer size of the room. At the same time it seemed oddly familiar, a faint sense of recognition passing through her. She'd been here before.

She turned sharply as the door slammed shut, Kubo the last to enter the vast room. He helped Hirano rip up one of the red padded chairs and lodged the door shut. Kagura stood in the chilling silence as the things outside hit the door with their hands groaning and snarling in despair. Those things really wanted them, wanted to feast on them. They would never stop.

Kagura knew she and the others would have to get out of here as soon as they could, or they would all die. She was certain of that now. They would die down here if there was no manner of escape.

"What is this place?" asked Kimura, walking along the rows, narrowly avoiding tripping over one of the comfortable chairs.

"It was supposed to be used as a briefing and meeting room" said Ishihara. "It was going to be used for when the facility grew larger and expanded upon its products. Never been used, never will be" finished the man.

"Seems pretty nice" said Kagura.

"Yeah all nice" said Yukari as she wrapped a bandage around Minamo's injured hand. "But it's never going to be used so who gives a toss?" she asked.

"You don't have to be so crass about everything Yukari" said Minamo. She winced gingerly as Yukari pulled down on the bandage tightening it quickly. "Ow Yukari!" said Minamo as Yukari grinned widely.

"My hand slipped" said Yukari quickly as the look of pain vanished from Minamo's face, replaced by a look of anger.

"Stop screwing around you two" said Hirano.

Kagura took the opportunity to sit down in one of the chairs. Almost like a cinema chair. Only without the sticky floor, popcorn everything and people kicking her seat. Nice and comfortable. She wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer, maybe get a little bit of sleep… She felt her eyes drooping, and woke herself up suddenly. No, she couldn't allow herself to fall asleep. Hopefully just a short period of time until they left this place. She'd just have to try and stay alert. And alive.

Ishihara slowly walked alongside the back row, his hand passing over the row of chairs as he moved deep in thought. This could have been a nice place. He definitely wouldn't have been against working in this place. Giving his own speeches, possibly even lectures to people who wanted to learn. Wanted to learn from _him. _But obviously that wouldn't happen here now. He had no intentions of ever returning to this place. Almost everyone he knew down here was dead. The only one left had been that damn Yomi. She just had to find him. Little girl slowed him down. He could have been out of here by now…but he just had to come across her. He should have just pretended he hadn't seen her.

He paused, looking out across the large amphitheatre. He paused as something hit his head and slowly began to trickle down his back. He groaned as it slid along his back.

"Yuck, what is that?" he asked aloud, patting it with his hand. He looked down at his hand, a slimy mess resting in his hand. He held his hand up, watching as it slowly oozed onto the floor. "What is this?"

He paused, spotting the horrified look on Yomi's face, who sat a good distance away. Ishihara realized too late he had ambled too far away from the others, and had left himself isolated and alone. He paused, shivering as a muscular tongue ran up his face. His face covered with saliva, he spat, and turned as he heard a large thud behind him.

Through slime and spit covered glasses he watched as a vein covered powerfully built creature slowly rose in front of him, its large tongue ripping out seating with one powerful swipe. He paused in shock as it strode towards him, seeing a vague outline.

Kagura had heard the large thud, and Yomi's cry for someone to help. She sat, gripping the chair she'd sat on. Chairs- the only thing standing between her and that thing. Ishihara yelled out as the creature leant down and roared. Its powerful looking jaws closed around his head and bit down. Kagura winced as a loud crack resonated around the vast room as it snapped through the mans skull. The teeth closed around the man's head and then the creature pulled away, ripping off the top of the scientists head. With blood pouring from his mouth, Ishihara slumped to the floor, fragments of bone scattering across the floor. The evil thing feasted upon what it had taken, cracking the scalp as it bit down. It leant down again, ripping off an arm.

"So what now?" whispered Yukari.

"Running would be a good idea" said Kubo, as the thing's head rose and looked towards them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Still in shock as blood soaked through the carpet, Kagura sprinted for the nearby stairwell, running down to the lower level as Yukari and Kubo unleashed a volley of gunfire towards the creature. The last thing Kagura saw before leaping through a fire exit was chairs being ripped out of their fittings as the creature rushed towards the soldiers. She yelled out having ran through the door, not expecting the wall to be so close. She closed her eyes as she struck, and heard a loud screech before she succumbed to the darkness.

---

"You ok Kagura?" asked Kimura, standing over the girl in the cramped narrow corridor.

"I guess so" said Kagura rubbing her head. "I'm alive right?"

"I bloody hope so" replied Kimura, "Because the surroundings haven't changed much."

"Jeez, my head is absolutely killing me" groaned Kagura, rubbing her head. Pains ran across the back of her head every time she moved. They seemed potent, but even now she noticed that the pain seemed to be receding.

"Now I guess you know how I felt on the trip down here" joked Ohyama nervously.

Initially blinded by the light and sterile white surroundings, slowly the corridor came into focus. She saw Ohyama and Yomi standing across from where she sat on the floor, both looking uncomfortable and nervous. They looked just as worried as she felt. A short distance on her other side stood Minamo, looking down at a blood stained bandage.

"Damn Yukari, couldn't wrap a bandage to save her life" grumbled Minamo to herself.

As soon as she spotted the injured soldier, it dawned on her that the others weren't present. Kubo, Yukari and Hirano weren't with them- they must have stayed behind. But how could they be ok? How could they survive against that thing? They were soldiers, but surely they'd need a better weapon to beat the creature with the giant tongue.

"What was that thing?" asked Ohyama. Kagura noticed that he looked towards Yomi, as though expecting to receive some kind of answers from the anxious young employee.

"I don't know" said Yomi, shivering slightly. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Don't know? You do work here don't you? It's not like that is something you can just hide!" said Ohyama.

"I'm telling you I've never seen that thing before!" said Yomi. "I don't know what it is or why it's here." She fell silent for a moment. "All I know is it killed Dr Ishihara."

"You know him well?" asked Kimura moving across to the girl.

"He-he was like a mentor to me" said Yomi. "He helped me with my work. He was even kind enough to help me when everything bad started to happen!"

"Sounds like a nice guy" said Minamo, wrapping a new bandage over the old bandage.

"He was" said Yomi. "Some people said bad things about him, but I've never noticed anything."

Kagura slowly stood up. One soldier. One scared scientist in training. A police officer and two civilians with foggy memories. And they were all here, trapped in this cramped corridor, isolated from the outside world, buried deep beneath ground. Kagura dusted herself down, and felt an odd feeling of reinvigoration. She felt strangely calm. She had a strong urge to get the others out of here. She strode towards Minamo.

"Are you ok Miss Kurosawa? Able to walk?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" said Minamo. "The bites just sting a bit."

"We can't just stay here" said Kagura. "That fire door won't hold much when it comes down to it. We have to escape from this place."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Ohyama. "Open the door and walk out."

"Yes" said Kagura. Memories of stairways and corridors slowly returned. Nothing about her, or why she seemed to work here. But she had an idea of where she was. And that gave her something to work with.

"And we go where?" asked Ohyama, sounding far from confident.

"At the end of this corridor is a doorway leading into a stairwell. Taking that will lead right back into the laboratory area. We'll be at the far end, but we can make our way through and reach the train again" said Kagura. She was certain of this.

"Sound right to you?" asked Kimura, directing his question to Yomi.

"I guess so. I haven't really seen much of this area."

"Trust me" said Kagura. "It will work."

The entire group was startled as Minamo's walkie-talkie crackled into life. She gripped hold of it and looked up towards the others. Kagura was certain that Minamo hoped it was Yukari calling them.

"Hello?"

"Minamo! This is Kubo. Yukari and I have escaped. Hirano vanished when we tried to fight the thing."

"Are you and Yukari in good health?" asked Minamo.

"Yeah, we're both good" replied Kubo. Minamo didn't bother to hide the smile that appeared. "But Yukari has taken a large loan out from the swear jar. What is your situation Minamo?"

"We have a way up into the labs" said Minamo, nodding in appreciation towards Kagura. "We should be able to reach the foyer in roughly thirty minutes."

"Good. We're turning the Queen back on. We need answers, and it might be needed to power up the train. According to the schematics you have a clean straight route through the labs, so you don't have to worry about any dead ends."

"I understand" replied Minamo over the walkie-talkie. "I guess we'll meet you again soon."

"I hope so. Take care of yourself and the others."

"I will. Kubo…don't let anything happen to Yukari."

"I won't" replied Kubo.

"So see you in thirty minutes then" said Minamo.

---

"Doors locked" said Ohyama, trying the handle. He stepped out of the way hastily as Kagura kicked the door open, splintered lock offering no resistance. She shrugged as the others stood, Kimura watching her adoringly.

"I guess that's just one of the perks to having an athletic body" he commented. "A lovely, shapely body…" he said, thoughts fading into the darkness of the abyss that was the hive.

"Where did you find this guy?" asked Yomi.

"He found me" replied Kagura.

"And he's a police officer isn't he? I think I saw him once" said Yomi, walking alongside Kagura.

"Yeah he is" said Kagura.

"Is he a pervert?" asked Yomi.

"Yeah, he probably is" said Kagura without changing her tone of voice.

"Are you girls talking about me?" asked Kimura, turning back to look at them.

"Oh yeah" said Kagura.

"Oh. So what are you talking about?" asked the man.

"How much of a pervert you are" said Yomi indifferently. Kimura paused and then turned back, suddenly engrossed in making sure he didn't step in anything. Yomi and Kagura grinned as the man marched forwards.

In silence they climbed the stairs. They'd yet to come across anything, but with the locks currently disabled those things could move freely- if they knew how to push open doors. Kagura doubted they would know how to properly open closed doors. And she was certain that the things would relocate, to get closer to the _meat. _

Minamo pulled open the door and stepped out into the partially flooded lab complex. Yomi was pale faced as she looked through the window at one of the drowned scientists.

"That could have been me."

Kagura was uneasy.

"Weren't there more last time?" she asked.

"Yes" said Minamo cautiously.

They leapt back in surprise as the drowned man climbed to his feet, and tried to get through the reinforced glass, smacking his head against it in frustration. Blood continued to splat across the glass as the skull began to deform.

"Good, he can't get us" said Ohyama.

_Click. Click. Click. _

Kagura froze as she heard the sounds of seemingly nails against the polished floor. A low growl was emitted.

"Go!" called out Kagura. "Run!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Run! Run!" yelled out Kagura as the ragged looking Doberman approached them, growling angrily. The torn skin of its cheeks tightened as the lips bared its teeth. With the group having walked in a disorganized fashion, they ignored Minamo's yells, splitting up in different directions.

Kagura ran down the nearest corridor, hoping to lead the dog away. Kimura found himself in a large room with more windows then walls and quickly sprinted to the exit. As Yomi vanished, Minamo and Ohyama stepped into one of the labs, pulling the door shut. Ohyama ducked down beneath one of the heavyset steel tables bolted into the floor. Minamo stood by one of the thick windows, having locked the door. She stood, waiting in case any of the others returned.

"Where are the others?" asked Ohyama, still beneath the table.

"They went in different directions."

"Miss Kurosawa…"

"Yes?" asked the soldier.

"How long do we give the others before we go and rejoin with Kubo and Yukari?" asked Ohyama.

Minamo was silent for a moment, peering through the dirty window. "As long as possible."

---

Kagura allowed herself to stop, certain she could no longer hear the dead dog. She looked at what stood behind her, spotting no evidence of a hungry non living dog. The faint sigh in front of her immediately gave away what was waiting. Slowly she turned to spot the three waiting dogs.

"Shit."

They charged at her, Kagura jumping towards the nearby window. She groaned out in pain as she smashed through the glass, smacking into the hard granite floor. She rolled across the floor, hitting a weak steel set of shelves. She slowly stood up, blood slowly trickling down one arm where she had smacked into the floor.

She waited, holding her arm. She was trapped. The room itself was spacious. But only one window, only one door. She backed away, stumbling over a broken mop as one of the dogs leapt into the room. Both waited, staring at one another, Kagura looking deep into its amber eyes. The dog blinked once and charged at her. Kagura picked up the broken mop and thrust forwards. The dog barely let out a whimper as the wood pierced its chest, ripping out through its exposed bloody back. It fell to the floor, limping slightly.

Kagura paused, hoping it might give up. It growled and bared its teeth again, preparing to strike. Kagura sighed and pulled on the metal shelves, which fell to the floor, crushing the dogs head, splattering across the wall. She reached down and yanked the wood out of the dead dog, listening as the two remaining dogs growled outside. As she waited, she spotted the sledgehammer resting on the floor. She didn't have much time left; the others could only wait so long until they left.

The dogs glanced up as the door screeched open and Kagura stepped outside holding the sledgehammer in both hands. She paused.

"Come on" she muttered out loud.

The first dog leapt at her, Kagura swinging out with the hammer, cracking the dogs head open, one bloodshot eyeball hanging loosely out of its socket as the dog fell to the floor. The other dog charged towards her, and she swung down with all her might. The head acted as a middle man between the hammer and floor, the skull flattening and expanding sideways as it was completely crushed. Flesh and brain was scattered across the floor. Beside her the partially killed dog growled and she kicked out, snapping the dogs head back over its neck. Finally defeated it slumped to the floor.

With a loud clang the bloodied sledgehammer fell to the floor. Kagura stood tall, blood dripping from her wounded arm, one foot covered in dog brains. She didn't care though, and sprinted back along the corridor, ignoring the squelching noise made every other step.

---

Kimura slid the clip out of the gun and then pushed it back in again. He stood waiting in the rafters as the dead lingered around beneath him. He groaned out in discomfort, sitting in the cramped environment. He held out the gun, aiming at various people. No need in wasting the bullets, but he might as well get use to aiming at people now. He'd need to kill them to escape. Kill them…again. Killing a dead thing. He wasn't sure that was possible.

"Kimura!" yelled out a voice.

Kimura saw Yomi resting in the rafters too, a grille from a ventilation system resting close to her. Evidently the girl had managed to find her way into the shafts. He held up his hand.

"Get back in the shaft, go and find the others!" he called out.

"What about you?!" yelled back Yomi from the twilight.

"I can take…" He stopped as the metal beams shook beneath the scientist. She froze in surprise, gripping onto one of the metal chains that held the metal beam in place.

"Go Yomi! Get out of there! Get out of there now!" yelled out Kimura. He watched in horror as the support collapsed, metal smashing into the floor below. Yomi hung above the snarling masses, trying to hang on as the metal rings dug into her hands. She called out desperately as the zombies held up their hands towards the girl, desperately seeking meat.

"Kimura!"

"Yomi! Crap…" What should he do now, he didn't know, he didn't know. There had to be something. He gripped hold of the support and lowered his legs. Jump down, get Yomi, get out of there.

As he began to lower himself Yomi yelled out and fell to the floor. She screamed out in pain as the twisted metal ripped through her leg, tearing open a thigh and spilling blood across the floor. The fresh scent of blood made the creatures even more ravenous as the swelled around her, closing in on the girl.

Kimura leapt down and fired the gun, the bullet passing through the back of one of the beings heads and disintegrating the face. He held up the gun again, shivering as he heard Yomi yell out in deep pain. She screamed out, almost inhumanely as one thing bit down, ripping off three fingers. Another one swung out with a decaying hand, swiping away her glasses and ripping a deep slash into her face. The gathering creatures surrounded her, biting down into her arms and legs, slashing apart the laboratory coat. One opened its mouth wide and tore away a large part of her cheek, exposing white teeth.

"Kimura…please" she said weakly. Using the last of her power she climbed up, the creatures following her. "Shoot me" she said, standing above the bent over creatures. Kimura nodded sadly and she smiled as he fired the gun. Slowly she slumped to the ground as Kimura kicked the door open and stepped back out into the corridor. He slammed the door shut, and sprinted along the corridor, hearing no other creatures.

He was close to where he had been to start with. All he had succeeded in doing was allowing one of the survivors to die. Another great effort. He sighed, falling back against the wall. He'd let her die. He hadn't been able to do a damn thing and now Yomi was dead.

"Kimura…" said Kagura, surprising the man.

"K-Kagura" said Kimura.

Kagura paused, suddenly spotting Minamo waving furiously from behind the window. The woman unlocked the door, holding it open as the two stepped inside.

"They're back" said Ohyama.

"Where's Yomi?" asked Minamo.

Kagura glanced around. She hadn't seen the girl since they split up, since those dogs appeared. She'd been completely separated from the others for a short period of time. She then noticed the sullen look upon Kimura's face.

"She didn't make it" said Kimura in a dead tone. "Those things got her."

Slowly he pulled the door shut.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"She's dead?" asked Kagura in disbelief.

Kimura nodded. "S-she fell. Those things got her. She asked me to shoot her." He paused. "So I did. She'd been wounded she would have died anyway" said the man, adjusting his opaque glasses. "I put her out of her pain."

"Well shit" said Ohyama. "Who's left now in this damn place."

"Have you heard from Kubo or Yukari?" asked Kagura.

Minamo shook her head. "Haven't heard anything from either of them."

"Great, so how do we even know if they're alive?" said Ohyama, speaking what Kagura was thinking. As though as response to his question the emergency lighting suddenly switched off, replaced by the normal lighting. Kagura grumbled as the sudden bright light blinded her, the girl fumbling around in the whiteness. Slowly her vision returned to normal.

"They could have warned us before they did that" grumbled Ohyama.

The walkie-talkie crackled into life, having recently been turned on by Minamo.

"Anyone out there?" called out Yukari.

"Yeah, some of us are still here. We lost one" said Minamo. "There's four of us all huddled together in a wet lab."

"Sounds like fun" said Yukari. "Now get the hell up here, we're getting out of here."

"What about Hirano?" asked Minamo.

"We've tried to contact him, we got nothing back. We're preparing to move out. We'll give him some time, then it's back to the surface. See you soon Nyamo."

"Ok."

She placed the walkie-talkie back into her torn looking bag. As she opened her mouth to speak, she had to hold back a curse word as a disembodied voice surprised her.

"You must all escape while you can!"

"What the hell is that?" said Ohyama, "Who's saying those words."

"That would be me" said a pigtailed girl appearing. She stepped forwards, emitted from the camera.

"Who are you?" said Kimura.

"I am a visual representation of the Red Queen."

"Huh?"

"I am hologram based on the daughter of the creator of my system, Dr Mihama." The red girl smiled and joined her hands together. "I'm supposed to look over this facility."

"Pretty good job you did there" said Ohyama sarcastically.

"I tried my best Mr Masaaki Ohyama" said the girl.

"How do you know my name?"

"My database contains files on every single employee within this facility" replied the girl. "Hence why I asked you for help Miss Kagura before I was shut down."

"Why did you lock down this place and trap everyone inside?" asked Minamo accusingly. "I'm sure people could have escaped."

"Please" said the girl holding up her hands. "I attempted to isolate the outbreak to one section of the facility, but I received a command to lock down all of the facility. I had no choice but to comply, it is part of my code."

"Wait, outbreak? Outbreak of what?" asked Minamo.

"On the fifteenth of March a small amount of the T-virus was released. Animals were infected and some humans too. This led to some deaths, but the infection seemed to be under control. Operations within this place continued as usual. However on the seventh of April the virus was released within this place. Yesterday your other squad appeared, and then you appeared and shut me down."

"T-virus. What's that?" asked Minamo.

"The virus was created by Umbrella to act as a biological weapon" said the girl. "The virus infects cells. My knowledge is limited, as little data related to the virus is stored within my system. The virus destroys and replaces mitochondria, producing energy for motor neurone use and basic brain functions. It reanimates dead entities but only with basic activities- walking and eating."

"Biological weapon?"

"The virus gives all infected a deeper sense of rage and an animalistic nature. Living entities that are infected lose higher brain functions. The virus is transmitted with great ease. One bite can be enough."

Minamo slowly held up her bandaged hand. "Well that's just great."

"Please Miss, you do not need to worry yet!"

"And why not?" asked Minamo. "I've been infected. I don't want to end up like one of those things."

"The T-virus was not all that was created. An antivirus was also created- a cure."

"Cure?" said Minamo, lifting her slightly fallen head.

Kagura glanced across at Ohyama who seemed to be holding his hands nervously.

"Yes a cure that will reverse and neutralise the effects if administered soon enough."

"Where is this antivirus?" asked Kagura standing up.

"That is currently unknown" said the girl. "The antivirus has been stolen and is currently missing from its storage."

"Stolen?" asked Kagura. "Who stole it?" she asked, Ohyama looking down at the ground.

"After observing security footage I am ninety five percent certain that the perpetrator was Mr Masaaki Ohyama" said the girl, the holographic eyes focused on Ohyama. Slowly the others turned to face him as well.

---

Kubo sat within the train, setting up the system again, the train humming slightly as power began to flow back into the machine, the engine slowly starting up. He pushed himself out of the train and stepped back down onto the solid granite floor. He stretched out and picked up his rifle, slinging his bag into the train. Slowly he traipsed across to Yukari.

"Did you manage to get into contact with the others?" he asked.

She nodded. "Spoke to Nyamo. Apparently one person died. Three others are with her. Haven't heard a thing from Hirano."

"We'll give him a little while" said Kubo, "Then we are out of here."

"Yeah, just a little while" said Yukari. "Don't wait for a stupid amount of time, let those things get to us." She paused for a moment. "I know he wouldn't wait for us for a long time if he had the others with him."

Kubo shrugged. "Maybe. I'd like to think you might wait for me" he said.

"Of course I would…I guess" said Yukari winking.

The duo sat in silence for a short while, Kubo busy reading through his now bent volume of manga, Yukari flicking a shotgun shell in boredom. Yukari flicked the shell up into the air and caught it, Kubo placing a bookmark into the volume as he finished the last page. The two paused and turned to one another, both engrossed in boredom.

"So what now?" asked Yukari.

"Why don't we go down and help the others?" suggested Kubo. "Only Kimura and Minamo will have weapons, so it'd be helpful for them."

"And it would actually give us something to do" said Yukari, "Instead of sitting here in boredom."

"Yeah, I guess there's that too…" said Kubo.

Both stood up, picking up their freshly loaded weapons. They walked away from the train, stepping back into the hive.

"I just hope we're out of here before any of those things decide to investigate what lurks up here" said Yukari hopefully.

"I just want to get out of here" said Kubo.

They stepped away, footsteps echoing. In the now empty room a faint sound could be heard. The steel roof buckled slightly as something walked through the roof space, having torn a large enough space to walk through. It hissed and peered down at the ground below. It stood waiting, hidden above the ceiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What did you do down here Ohyama?" asked Kagura.

"I, well I…" started Ohyama.

"What do you two do?" asked Kimura. "The system knows both of you- the two of you must work here."

"Masaaki, Kagura both trained security recruits hired to protect secrecy of the hive. Miss Kagura was assigned to this location after a highly promising probationary phase. Masaaki was hired following influence from his father. A proficiency in his job ensured a permanent job" explained the holographic girl.

"So you took the antivirus?" asked Minamo, holding her hand. Kagura noticed how the woman was looking much paler then she remembered. "What did you do with it?"

"I, yes I took it" said Ohyama. "I didn't take all of it though, just a special case containing a series of vials. I knew Umbrella could use the virus as a weapon. I took the antivirus…well to make money. I knew I could sell it at a high price to companies willing to create a vaccine. Those Umbrella bastards wouldn't use this virus to strike fear into people, I wouldn't allow it."

"You did not expect the Bio organic weapons did you" asked the Queen.

"The what?" asked Kimura.

"These are creatures that have been created via the use of the virus. One such example was the giant spiders your friends encountered. Another hazard was the creature you have encountered. It is not considered a B.O.W. Some people call it a _licker_. That being is most dangerous" said the girl.

"We know" said Kagura, "We know that for sure."

"But it is not as dangerous as the other thing" said the girl.

"So when you took this antivirus, did you also release the T-virus?" asked Kimura, none of the group hearing the last sentence. "A way to cover up what you did?" he suggested accusingly.

"No, no" said Ohyama defensively. "I was never near the virus. I only ever took the antivirus, I didn't release the virus! I wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Then who did?" asked Kimura.

"I don't know. All I know is that it happened sometime while I was down here. I was taking the train back with the case when some kind of gas was released. I kept on passing in and out of consciousness. Once I saw a different squad, that Hirano guy and some others. I passed out again, and then you found me."

"Ohyama" said Minamo. "D-do you know where this case is?" she asked.

Ohyama nodded. "Yes, yes I know exactly where it is. I can go get it for you! It's still in the train."

Minamo's face lit up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah and it's pretty simple to administer- especially for a medic like you" said Ohyama. "I can go and get it- it's better to administer it as quickly as possible."

Minamo was about to speak when someone suddenly knocked against the steel door. Kagura turned, Yukari banging against the glass window. She pointed to the door, Kimura unlocking it and pushing it open, narrowly avoiding Kubo.

"We've got the train up and running, lets go" said the man.

"You look terrible" said Yukari as Minamo looked up towards her.

"I feel terrible" replied Minamo.

Yukari helped Minamo up. Ohyama stood by the door, glancing around impatiently.

"I'll go get the antivirus ok?" said Ohyama, "I'll go on ahead."

"Go do it" said Kagura, Ohyama sprinting away along the corridor.

Yukari supported Minamo as the others stepped out into the corridor.

"You lot go on ahead" called out Minamo, "I just need to talk with Yukari."

"Right" said Kubo, leading the others away.

"So what do you want to talk about Nyamo?" asked Yukari. "I hope it isn't something boring." She paused, noticing the serious look on her friends face. "What is it?"

Minamo held up her injured hand. "I was bitten wasn't I. Apparently those things were created because of a virus. And it can be spread through bites. I'm infected."

Yukari was silent for a moment. "So why are you telling me…"

"There's a cure."

"Well then there's nothing to worry about."

Minamo gripped hold of Yukari's hand. "If it doesn't work…if I turn into one of those things. Kill me Yukari, if it doesn't work just kill me."

"But…Nyamo…" started Yukari.

"No buts" said Minamo gripping Yukari's hand tightly. "If I start turning like one of those things kill me."

"N-nyamo…"

"Damn it Yukari if you just do one thing for me, just one promise, promise me you'll stop me from becoming one of those things" said Minamo.

"B-but you're my friend" said Yukari, showing for the first time a severe sadness, struggling to hold in tears as her friend gripped hold of her and made her swear she would kill her if the time came. "I-I can't just kill you. I just can't kill you! You're my friend damn it!"

"Don't you understand? If that antivirus doesn't work it won't be me!" said Minamo. "I won't be the person you know."

"Ok Nyamo" said Yukari. "If it comes to it…I…I will." She lifted her friend up her, placing an arm over her shoulders. "But lets go get that antivirus in you" said Yukari.

"I can't argue with that" said Minamo.

"First time for everything" joked Yukari as the two shuffled forwards.

---

Ohyama jumped up into the large train and sprinted along to the small room where he had unintentionally spent several hours hiding in the cramped darkness. He yanked open the door and felt down on the floor. He couldn't believe those people would think he'd release the virus down here. Why the hell would he want to release that? He wouldn't want the lives of several dozen people ended because of him, their blood on his hands. There would just be no-

_Screech!_

Ohyama paused. Where had that sound come from? It definitely hadn't come from the train. No, he was certain it had originated outside. He shivered slightly. He prayed it wasn't one of those things. He was still, trying not to make a sound. Nothing more out of the ordinary. Perhaps it had just been his imagination, perhaps this place was beginning to fall apart.

His finger touched the cold slightly damp steel and he grinned in success. He gripped hold of the leather handle and pulled the case out of the darkness. He pressed down on a switch and unlocked the case, the cooled vials coming into view as condensed water vapour seeped out.

"Perfect" he said. All of the vials seemed fine. Individual sterile syringes rested in a small compartment, all sealed in clean plastic bags. He pushed the compartment back into the case and closed it.

As he walked back along the train he hummed to himself, gripping hold of the case. He just wished his memory could have returned earlier. Then he might have been able to convince the others to not go into the Hive. Of course, Ishihara and Yomi wouldn't have been found…but they were dead now anyway. Sadamoto…Obata…both dead. He placed the case down onto the floor and he bent down and swung his legs over the platform. With the stairs missing there was a bit of a drop. He didn't want to injure his ankles, this might not be over yet.

He stepped onto the platform when a clanging sound caught his attention. He looked upwards, watching as the roof deformed, buckled steel moving towards him. The case left on the train, he sprinted away as the _licker _ripped through the steel and landed on the floor, sharp claws clicking against the floor.

He swore loudly, rushing towards the stairs that led back into the hive. The licker rushed after him roaring loudly, baring its blood covered teeth. It struck out with the thick tongue, smacking Ohyama in the leg, bending it backwards at the knee with a loud crack. Ohyama screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor, desperately dragging himself forwards as the creature ambled towards him.

It leant down and ripped into Ohyama's back, lifting him and then dropping him to the floor, glasses flying off his face and smashing on the floor. Ohyama lay with his back torn open, exposing the spine. He reached out towards the stairs feebly as he heard the echoing footsteps of people running.

"Don't come here!" he yelled out before the licker leant down and ripped off his head spurting blood across the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kubo stopped close to the entrance. He turned towards Kimura.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Ohyama" replied Kimura. "He called out. And I know I heard some kind of roar in there."

"Shit" muttered Kubo. He held up a hand. "Just stay here you two" he said to Kagura and Kimura. "When Yukari and Kurosawa turn up, tell them to wait for a minute. I don't need Yukari sprinting into the unknown as usual."

"Ok, I'll stay here" said Kimura. Kagura agreed with the man. She was weary. Right now, she definitely wouldn't be against rushing into the unknown. Especially considering what the unknown tended to hide in this place. Definitely considering what the unknown tended to be.

Kubo marched along the corridor, passing out of the entrance foyer, before pausing close to the large steel doors. He crouched down and got down on his stomach, crawling along the floor. He peeked into the large entrance station, keeping most of his body out of sight. He looked on in disbelief as the vast creature he'd seen earlier feasted upon the decapitated remains of what must have been Ohyama. The creature paused, looking up, placing one sharp clawed _hand _in the dark blood.

Kubo slowly reached behind, taking hold of one of the two grenades he had been provided with at the start of the mission. He unclipped it from his belt and slowly pulled out the pin. He lobbed it into the room, the creature roaring out in anger as it landed next to it.

God he hoped that would work.

---

**Roar!!!**

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Yukari, appearing holding Minamo.

Minamo glanced up in surprise as the large muscular creature rushed towards them, seeming much larger then it had been last time. She gripped hold of Yukari and pulled her out of the way, both falling through a doorway where the door had been unlocked. Kimura leant back against the wall and the creature stormed past in a furious rage. Kagura saw it looking at her and sprinted away, yelling out as the roaring creature charged her. She didn't know anyway out of this, she was certain the _licker _was much faster then her.

"Get down child."

Shocked she watched as a bloodied Hirano stepped out into the corridor having commandeered the fallen Obata's weapon. Not needing to be told twice Kagura dived to the floor, landing hard on the floor. Hirano yelled out in anger and unleashed a volley of gunfire ripping into the creature's chest. It roared out in pain and turned, smashing through a large window, ripping through the wall beyond. A trail of blood ran behind it. It wouldn't be killed by the wounds, but it ought to give them time.

"Come on Hirano, lets get to the train!" called out Kagura standing up.

Hirano shook his head. "Go on girl, get back to the others and get out of here."

"What about…"

"Don't worry about me" said Hirano dropping the weapon to the floor and slowly walking away. Kagura opened her mouth to speak but the man had vanished along a different corridor. She stood waiting, but the man didn't return.

"Screw this" she said turning and sprinting back towards the others.

Hirano placed the cigarette into his mouth. There was more then one way out of this place- if you knew the routes. He pushed open the security room door, taking in the sight of the numerous screens and recording equipment. Plenty of documentation of the S.T.A.R.S Team fighting the results of the virus outbreak. However he knew they would be very disappointed. Very few of the BOWs had been engaged in combat. He hadn't expected most of his team to be wiped out by those damn spiders. Still at least Umbrella would now have an idea of what their little science project could do.

He flicked away the cigarette stub as he confirmed the recordings had been sent via a secure line to Umbrella. He injected himself with the antivirus he had been provided with and stepped outside. He traipsed along the corridor. Now where was…

**Thwack!**

He grunted in surprise and glanced down at the long thin talons that had ripped through his stomach. He gripped hold of the talon, which seemed to be living muscle rather then hardened material. Slowly he turned his head back, looking at what had impaled him. A look of fear crossed his face.

"Oh shit it's…"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence as a second group of talons ripped into him, just above the first collection. They wrapped around the man and yanked in different directions ripping the man in half. The legs and waist slumped to the floor, the torso hanging on the talons. With disdain the creature flicked out its hand, swiping away the dead man who splattered into the wall due to the floor. The wall was soaked with dark red blood, a mangled mess representing the former leader.

---

Minamo sat on the ledge of the train entrance holding out her arm as Yukari injected the serum into her bloodstream. She gasped and looked up at Yukari.

"Could you do that any more painfully?" she asked.

"Does that offer to kill you still stand?" replied Yukari coolly. "I'll take it up if you want."

Minamo mumbled something and sat back against the train. Kagura stood watching. Yukari looked concerned again as Minamo sat still. Kagura knew there was no chance that they could be certain the antivirus would work. All they could do was wait and see. Minamo slowly closed her eyes and Yukari stood up looking down at her friend. Finally Minamo let out a sigh.

"You ok?" asked Yukari. "Nyamo?"

Minamo opened her eyes and looked up at Yukari who backed away; worried she might be one of those _things_. "I feel ok actually" she said. "The bite still stings a bit, but I don't feel as weak as I did."

Taken by surprise Minamo suddenly found herself in the grip of a (very) rare Yukari hug. She looked up in surprise, wondering if they'd lost the real Yukari somewhere.

"Y-Yukari?" she asked as the woman tightened her grip.

"Don't ever do anything like that again ok idiot" replied Yukari.

"I don't intend to Yukari" stated Minamo. "I really don't intend to" she said as Yukari helped her up.

The intense sense of relief had passed over Kagura, and now she was more concerned with everyone getting out alive now. Minamo had just recovered from being at the brink, they shouldn't throw that away now. She found herself at the train, gripping one of the syringes.

"Good to see you back Miss Kurosawa."

"It's good to be back" said the woman. "So taking that to Kubo?" she asked.

Kagura nodded. Shortly after Hirano had confronted the creature they had found Kubo resting against the wall with two deep slashes in his shoulder and a bloodstained uniform. Kagura marched across to the man and handed him the syringe.

"Just a little something for you" she said.

"Thanks Kagura" said Kubo. "I suppose it's better to be safe, that thing might be able to transmit the disease too."

Kagura nodded. "No one else is infected. Yukari never got bitten and Kimura is fine as well."

"That's great" said Kubo, making a face as he injected himself. "But given what's happened recently some of this virus has managed to escape. Hopefully it has been contained."

"I really hope so" said Kagura, who was facing the blood soaked station. "I don't want to think what could happen if this T-virus thingie became widespread."

"I guess it might be something like Dawn of the Dead" replied Kubo. "I loved that film."

"Yeah…maybe. Mr Kubo, I just…I just want to thank you for helping us get out of this" said Kagura.

"Are you kidding me? We dragged you down here" said Kubo.

"And if you hadn't we would have been worse off. You said yourself about some of the town being infected. So thank you for waiting for us, and looking after us."

"Well I guess it's…" Kubo's voice trailed away as he heard something. Kagura ran with him to the stairs, watching in disbelief as at the end of the corridor the licker charged them. "Shit, run! Run!" yelled out Kubo, him and Kagura sprinting back to the train. Yukari and Minamo were already onboard. Kimura saw them running and promptly decided not to ask the question on his mind when he saw the panicked look. He jumped up onto the train and waited for the others.

"What's happening?" asked Yukari as Kubo pushed a selection of keys on the control panel.

"That damn thing is coming" said Kubo, loading a fresh clip of ammunition into his rifle. The three soldiers stood in the centre of the cabin, waiting. Kimura sat down, holding his gun.

Kagura stepped into the cabin and peeked through one of the small windows. She watched as the hellish thing passed through the doorway and then jolted in surprise. She watched incredulously as it tried to grip the walls with its sharp claws as something tried to pull it back. Over the screech of the train she just about heard its own screech as it was pulled back through the doorway. She jumped as thick blood suddenly splattered across the wall. As the train turned a corner the station disappeared from view, Kagura merely seeing a shadow.

"Hey…guys…" said Kagura slowly walking back to the others. "I think that thing was just killed."

The others looked across at her in surprise.

"I think something much worse is coming."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A loud howl, halfway between man and monster rang out.

"What the hell was that?" asked Yukari.

"It sounds like one of Umbrella's dangerous secrets to me" said Kimura. He held up the gun. Compared to the roar he'd just heard it seemed very inadequate. He sighed and gripped hold of the small gun.

Kubo sighed and placed one hand against his head, pressing against his forehead. "Jeez, it just doesn't end does it" he grumbled.

"Ain't that the truth" said Yukari angrily.

Kagura glanced across at Kimura in shock as faint vibrations passed through the train, not from it moving over the rails but from being pursued by something. Kubo grunted something and rushed over to the cabin. He watched in shock as a large humanoid figure leapt up onto the train and ripped through the wall of the cabin with sharp talons. The steel was yanked back and Kubo felt the muscular 'weapons' rip through his shoulder as he was shoved out of the way. He landed with a thud against the wall of the main cabin.

Kagura guessed the thing may have been human once. It stood tall, bald head scraping against the roof, buckling it upwards. It stood naked, a giant mass of grey and purple muscle, seemingly genderless. It came to a stop studying them with cold grey eyes. On one hand where there should have been fingers stood five long talons that seemed to independently move. On the other two of the appendixes resembled fingers, the thumb and two remaining 'fingers' sharp talons as well.

"Now what?" muttered Yukari to Minamo.

The creature roared and stretched out its thick arms and tearing through the steel, marching towards the others. Yukari held up the shotgun and started firing as Minamo led Kagura back, opening the door that led to the next cabin. Kagura looked across at Minamo questioningly as the soldier gripped the door handle.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagura.

"Stay in there" said Minamo, "If it comes to it, disconnect this car."

"What about you?" asked Kagura as Yukari yelled out in anger as she fired the shotgun again. Kagura could have sworn the woman was almost enjoying it.

Minamo gave a non committal grunt and pulled the door shut. Kagura watched as the woman turned, holding up her rifle. No, she couldn't disconnect the car. She couldn't let them stay there, they would die for sure! But what could she do? She had no weapons, nothing to use to help them. She gripped her head. They'd gotten this far, and now it might all end!

Kimura grunted and moved out of the way as the creature struck out with one of its powerful arms. It smashed one of the larger access doors, which buckled and fell away, disappearing in a shower of sparks. Kimura gripped hold of a handrail, his face a few centimetres away from the brick wall that passed by at fifty miles an hour. His glasses just about remaining on his face, he pulled himself back into the train car.

"Oh yeah" he said as the moment vanished and he realized he was back sharing a room with a monster. "Well crap."

"I bloody hate stupid Umbrella monsters!" yelled out Yukari, reloading her shotgun as Minamo unleashed a burst of gunfire into the chest of the creature. It let out a frustrated murmur as the gunfire forced it back.

As Minamo's gun ran out of bullets the creature stooped forwards, Yukari still busy reloading. Kimura held up the pistol and started firing, bullets tearing into the stomach and chest of the creature. It turned its attention to him, moving back as Yukari blasted a shotgun shell into its stomach, tearing open a bloody hole. She fired again, ripping through the muscle and ligament of the right knee. The creature slumped down as the torn apart knee gave way beneath its weight. It pushed itself up with one hand and stuck out its other hand directing the sharp claws at Yukari.

She closed her eyes and then opened them in surprise when nothing happened. Kubo stood in front of her, four powerful muscular objects sticking out of his back. He coughed and spat blood on the creature, bringing up his rifle. The creature roared out as he opened fire, the head jolting back as bullets ripped flesh and muscle away from the head. Its eyes were splattered and the jaw fell away, bouncing off of its thick chest. The tongue lopped down as a bullet tore away the nose, thirty bullets fired into its head at point blank range.

Kubo dropped the weapon and slumped back, the talons pulling out of him as the monstrous creature stumbled back. He looked up at Yukari who nodded and rushed forwards in a furious rage.

"I have had enough of this fucking place!" she practically screamed as she fired into the creatures head and neck. "I have had enough of zombies and viruses and headshots! I just want to go home, get some Korean barbeque and have a beer!" she yelled out as her final shotgun blast tore the creatures head in two. Yelling she swung the shotgun into the creature and it fell sideways, out of the gaping doorway. For a moment it was still, before being pulled between the train and the wall rapidly passing it by. With a large squelch it was torn apart, splattering blood across a wall that was quickly left behind, cleaving off an arm that remained on the floor.

Yukari slowly walked across to the twitching arm and kicked it out, listening as it fell beneath the end train wheel. She slowly turned to the others as Kagura stepped back in.

"That is how Yukari Tanizaki does things!"

"…Yeah" said Minamo as a chunk of flesh fell from the roof to the floor. She stood watching as it rolled out of the train.

Kagura crouched down beside Kubo who was deathly pale.

"K-Kubo?" she asked.

"S…shit" said Kubo, "Fucking figures I try and do the right thing" he spluttered. He tapped his pocket. "You know…it's funny. I just really wish I got to finish this series. Pathetic huh?" he asked before he fell silent.

"Kubo?" asked Kagura lifting up the man. Silence fell across the train and Kimura and the two soldiers stepped towards Kagura, gathering around the fallen man. Minamo looked down sadly, Yukari standing with a neutral expression, chewing on her lip. She wasn't one to frequently show signs of sadness. She crouched down and tapped his forehead.

"Thanks for saving me back there Kubo" said Yukari sadly. "Thanks."

Kagura slowly placed the man back on the floor and let go of him. She looked up from the man to the end of the train which had been torn open. The walls of the train tunnel rushed passed and disappeared into darkness. They had left the hive. With every passing second they moved closer back to the outside world.

"Is it over now?" asked Kimura as the train rushed on with its journey. "Is it finished?"

"I think so" muttered Yukari. "We're out of here."

"All we need to do now is get through that house" muttered Minamo.

"You just couldn't give us a few minutes could you?" asked Yukari.

"Realist" said Minamo winking.

Yukari slid her final shotgun shell into the weapon. A weapon covered with dark thick blood. Minamo chucked a fresh clip for the pistol to Kimura. Kagura leant down by Kubo.

"What are you doing?" asked Kimura.

Kagura stood up holding Kubo's rifle, placing a new clip into the weapon. With a determined look she turned to Kimura. She glanced at Minamo who nodded.

"Woman huh?" said Kimura.

---

The train gently came to a stop, the four people stepping out of the torn train.

"_Welcome back, we hope your time has been enjoyable and productive and remem…"_

The message wasn't finished as Yukari destroyed the speaker with a blast from her shotgun. Kagura wished she'd done that. Kubo had been left on the train. He may have carried the infection, and given the potential danger outside his body would have slowed them down. All four knew Kubo would prefer for them to escape then drag his body around and risk being killed.

With a great sense of relief Kagura saw that the exit hadn't been blocked off. They ran to the stairs, Kagura turning to give the torn train and polished station one last look. So many people had died in this place. She turned back and they disappeared into the mansion.

"Good luck Miss Kagura" rang out the voice of the Red Queen. The door slammed shut. _She _was now alone.

A few of the wasps had survived, but most sat upon the floor, dead. Yukari purposefully stepped on as many as possible as they ran through the corridor, the few remaining insects buzzing angrily. They stepped into the main hallway, surprised to find it empty.

Kimura carefully opened the door and stepped outside, followed by Kagura. She shielded her eyes as sunlight beamed down. It was still morning, but she had been so used to dim artificial light. Beside her Minamo took in a deep breath of the fresh air. They stood waiting, watching to see if the helicopter would arrive. A faint growl caused them to sprint to a road built on the top of a faint hill. It gave them a perfect view of the area- nothing could sneak up on them.

"Look!" said Kagura pointing. The group stood in exhausted disbelief as a car drove towards them. It finally came to a stop, a female police officer stepping out of the car. The uniform wasn't one that belonged to this small village. They walked towards her, the woman pulling out her gun.

"Say something!" she called out.

"We're members of a specialised military force!" called out Minamo.

"Please help us!" added Kagura.

The young woman lowered her gun and walked across to them. "You can't be too careful now. Oh shit!"

Kagura followed her gaze to a man slowly walking towards them, half of his face torn off.

"That looks like Yagi" said Minamo.

"Well it did" said Yukari as the officer fired, shooting it in the head.

"Come on, get in the car, we can't stay in a place like this for too long" said the officer. "Keep the guns, you'll need them!"

Yukari took it upon herself to take the passenger seat, while Kimura, Kagura and Minamo found themselves cramped in the back. The officer climbed into the car, gripping hold of her walkie-talkie.

"This is Officer Takino. I have found four survivors. There doesn't seem to be anyone else out here" said the officer.

"Understood Tomo. Get back here ASAP, don't spend too long out there."

"Fine then" replied the officer.

She glanced behind as she started up the engine, reversing the car and turning, before zooming off along the road.

"I'm surprised to find you out here" said Tomo, paying little attention to the road. "Several towns around this area have been devastated; this seems to be the epicentre."

"For what?" asked Kagura, despite being certain she knew the answer.

"Some strange disease. People seem to be ultra aggressive, several dozen people have been killed so far. And the numbers seem to keep rising. Some people even say that the dead are walking around, like that would happen."

Kagura looked across at Kimura who mouthed the word _shit. _The car continued driving, passing by a burning town. The flames rose high into the sky as pale bodied people feasted upon the burnt remains. A group slowly ambled towards the car, even as it zoomed passed, holding up their hands and snarling angrily. Kochi was beginning to burn, the whole of Shikoku would soon follow.

Yukari was cursing under her breath as the car continued, watching as they passed another dead town. Kagura sat back in the seat, gripping Kubo's rifle. As Kimura looked down at the floor she shivered.

_It just doesn't end does it?_

Thank you for all of your reviews and for reading this story.


End file.
